


Chicago Lights

by WhereistheLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cute, M/M, More tags later, Oral Sex, Rich Louis, Secrets, Stripper Harry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: Harry, a stripper, meets a man one day at a club. His life changes from the instant they meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, look how quickly I've turned out another story y'all.
> 
> This one will only be like 6 chapters though.
> 
> Hope you enjoyyyyyy!

The loud thumping of the music from the speakers could be felt and heard through the walls of their dressing room. This time of night was when the club was at its fullest. It was past 1 in the morning where people were most likely intoxicated on some type of alcohol.

The time for him to go on was only a few minutes away. He knew he would be met with hungry eyes that all wanted a piece of him.

The last bits of mascara that he needed were applied to his lashes. He blinked a few times to get used to it. He added one last layer of red lipstick, puckering his lips as he looked in the mirror.

His reflection stared back at him. Finally, he looked ready. With one final intake of breath, he smiled at the mirror.

“You look fine Harry,” a voice said just as he noticed the person standing behind him. His best friend's manicured hand rested on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Sophie,” Harry smiled, looking at his friend who was already dressed in a black lingerie bodysuit. Her face was already done up with makeup.

She looked at him through the mirror. “You’re on soon, you ready?”

Harry nodded, his long chocolate hair cascading down to his shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Harry stood up from his seat. He slowly turned to look at Sophie.

When their eyes met, Sophie smiled widely at him. “Go entice everyone out there, I know you will.”

Harry winked in reply before pushing the door open that led backstage. The music immediately became louder as he walked through the passageway and to the curtains behind the stage.

A few other dancers stood around the back, getting used to the music by gently swaying their hips. Harry felt ready. This night usually was one of the best due to the atmosphere along with the number of people that wanted to see him. Every night he put on a show for the customers that came.

Harry knew that his cue was soon due to the change in music. He rolled his shoulders a little just as he came close to the opening of the curtains. After taking a deep breath, Harry went into position.

 

~~~

 

Louis didn’t mean to come to the nightclub. Work as a stockbroker was stressful, he needed to let loose before he went back to his hotel. A quick drink should do it he thought while heading for the bar. The bartender was cleaning a glass while he waited for someone that needed serving. Only once Louis sat at the bar did he move towards him.

“What can I get ya Sweet?” he asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he leant on the table.

“Just a scotch whiskey please.”

“No problem,” he nodded. Immediately the bartender began to make his drink.

While he waited, Louis' head turned to the crowd behind him who were all watching some people on stage. The show must have already started he thought to himself. The music was almost deafening. Maybe he should have moved from the speakers.

“Your drink Sir,” the bartender said, sliding his glass in from of him.

“Thank you,” he replied, handing him a few notes in return. “Keep the change.”

Louis grabbed his drink, slowly making his way through the crowd until he got to a spare table that he was surprised to find free. He had a good view of the stage, well of one particular dancer. He had long chocolate hair that fell to his shoulders. His green eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. His lips were a sinful red as well as the outfit he was wearing. He looked like the epitome of beauty. Louis watched the man enjoy himself on stage, his body grinding against the pole as money fluttered onto the floor.

The man’s eyes slipped closed. It looked as though he felt the music and let it move his body. The lights shone over his skin making it glisten like diamonds. The dancer entranced him, making him want more.

Only a few seconds later, his eyes fluttered open. They seemed to lock with Louis’. He noticed the way his lips curled into a smile. It felt like they had been staring at each other for a while. Louis believed that he had been put under the man's spell. He could no longer take his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. Louis tugged his lip in between his teeth once the man turned around. He kept his hands on the pole as he slowly bent over.

He took one last sip of his drink before leaving the glass there then making his way back through the crowd.

 

~~~

 

Harry huffed once he arrived back in his dressing room. He felt a little drained from dancing. However, it was nothing that he wasn’t used to. 

Harry wasn’t aware of the time. It was definitely around 4 am now. The few private dances that had been requested made him want to just curl up in a ball.

For some reason, Harry couldn’t get that man out of his head. Even with the dark lighting of the club, he could still see his piercing blue eyes. He looked powerful (who comes to the club in a suit?).

He admits that he tried dancing a bit better for him. However, he became surprised once he noticed he had left shortly after he noticed him.

Harry also noticed the wedding ring that rested on his finger, a simple gold band that suited him perfectly. Harry knew he shouldn’t mess with marriage yet he was curious. What was the man even doing here in the first place?

Harry groaned as he quickly sat on his chair by his vanity table. He spent a few minutes removing his makeup, wiping off the last of his mascara.

“Hazza!” Sophie squealed. “You danced so well today.”

Harry smirked, leaning back in his chair. “Don’t I always.”

Sophie rolled her eyes then hit his arm. “Of course you always do but today you must have been trying to impress someone, you really went at it.”

“Thanks, Soph,” Harry giggled into his palm, his hair falling in front of his face.

“Every guy and girl in that room must have wanted you.”

Sophie walked over to her own vanity table then grabbed some makeup removal wipes. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

“Oh shh,” he scoffed before standing up off of his chair.

“You know I’m only being honest,” she grinned, leaning against the chair she once sat on.

Harry turned to look at her with a smirk on his face. “Thanks, you always know how to boost my ego, Soph.”

“I tell only the truth, Babe,” she grinned as she lifted up her hands.

“M’kay, I’m gonna get dressed now. I’ll meet you later, you comin’ back to mine?” Harry asked. He walked with his duffel bag that had his clothes in it.

Sophie nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, my roommate’s got her girlfriend over, thought I’d let them have some privacy.”

"Don't look so sad about coming to my house," he chuckled.

"Oh shush, I enjoy any moment with you."

Harry nodded. “I’ll be out in a mo, Soph.”

 

~~~

 

The next time that he noticed the man was while he had just come on the stage. However, there were two other dancers surrounding him. Harry huffed internally to himself. Typical of Sam and Rosie to be on every customer. Well, he couldn’t really complain, they were doing their job.

Just as the music began mixing into another song, Harry smiled to himself while closing his eyes. His smile turned into a smirk once he opened his eyes and met with the man’s blue orbs.

Harry heard some whistles just as he dropped into a deep pliè, running a hand over his body and through his hair. He knew in a few minutes he would be switching to working in the bar`. He thought he might as well leave the crowd wanting more.

The last song was one of his favourites. ‘Dirty Sexy Money' blasted through the speaker while he danced around the pole, swaying his body side to side. 

Once the last few bars of the song played, he slowly strutted back behind the curtain. Not before giving one last wave to the crowd.

Harry sighed in relief once he was behind the curtain. He smiled when he saw Sophie leaning against some speakers that had no sound coming out of it.

“Nice one Haz,” she winked, making Harry laugh.

“Good luck Soph, I know you’ll smash it like usual,”

She giggled into her hand before flicking her hair back. “Go and enjoy working at the bar, there are some real cuties out there if you’re looking for something.”

Harry rolled his eyes. ”You know I don’t get too involved with any clients.”

“I know, you could at least have a little fun though.”

Harry scoffed. “Maybe if I feel terrible.”

“M’kay Babe, you can do what you want. I’ll see you later,” she grinned. Sophie rolled her eyes before stepping through the curtain.

Harry just shook his head, heading for the dressing room to get changed into something more comfortable. He put on a black blazer over his lingerie before heading to the door that leads to the bar. He walked through the corridor and pushed open the door that read private. The music immediately became louder once he opened the door. He tapped one of the bartenders on the shoulder and swapped places with them.

“Thanks, Harry, see you in a bit.”

Harry nodded just as he stood next to Lorenzo.

As the minutes passed, he served some other people their drinks and simply smiled every time he was complimented on his dancing. A few others tried hitting on him. However, he only replied with a laugh or a wink.

While waiting behind the bar, Harry pretended to wipe a glass cup with a cloth. He didn't want to make it seem like he was blatantly staring at people.

“You danced well today,” a voice said over the noise.

His head slowly turned to see the man with the blue eyes looking in front of him. “That me you talkin’ to,” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finally, the man looked at him, giving him a once over. Never had he felt intimidated by anyone. However, his presence seemed to make him feel a little different. Instead, he just kept up with his normal appearance, a flirtatious smile and hooded eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Well thank you, Sir, I always dance well,” he smiled. “Can I get you somethin’?”

The man nodded. “Scotch whiskey should be fine.”

Harry rested both of his hands against the counter and stuck his hip out behind him. “Jack Daniel’s?”

"Yes," he replied.

Harry nodded just as he grabbed a glass from the counter behind him. After adding ice, he put in the whiskey then put a lemon slice on the side to finish it off.

“Here you go Sir, some whiskey for you,” he winked.

The man took the lemon and squeezed a little into his glass. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Harry smirked as he shook his head. Many people asked to pay for his drink. However, he never took their offers. He just didn’t trust them. “Sorry, I’m on duty. I can’t drink.”

The man looked away, shaking his head in pity. “I should've known.”

After serving another drink he found himself slowly drifting back to the man.

Harry watched as the man stared at his drink. “What brings you here Sir, haven’t seen your face before.”

“I came last week,” he said, making Harry giggled.

“I know that I saw you, Sir. So, again, what are you doing here?” The side of the man’s mouth twitched up into a smile before it went back to neutral again. “Well, a man that comes to a bar in a suit has got to mean business, right?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man finally looked up at him again. Harry noticed that he wasn’t wearing his ring. “Just to have some fun.”

“Hey, Curly! Could I get a drink?!” A man shouted.

“Sure thing Hun,” he grinned, instantly walking over. He felt the man’s eyes on his back while he served the other customer, smiling at the decent tip he got from the man.

Just as he was about to walk past the man, he called him to ask if he could have another refill. Once he placed the glass of whiskey on the counter, he leaned slightly closer so he hovered by his ear.

“Well, if you need some fun you could always ask for me,” Harry grinned before pushing away.

The man downed his whiskey in one go and looked at him one last time. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that.”

Harry watched him with a smile when he got up from his seat and slipped back into the crowd.

~~~

On his third visit, he finally asked for a private session. Once he was told who it was it brought a smile to his face. The bouncer only referred to him as “blue-eyed man”.Harry knew exactly who it was.

Harry ruffled his hair once. He checked his mascara one last time and puckered his scarlet lips. When he was ready, he walked into the room.

Harry entered in just as the music started, grabbing onto a hat just in the corner and flipped it onto his head. He fitted it over his loose curls and tipped it forward with just one hand resting on it, the other on his hip. He cocked his hip to the side just as a smirk came onto his face. Harry’s eyes flickered up from under the hat just as he lifted his head.

Their eyes met. Harry's smirk widened once he noticed that it was, in fact, the guy from the club. He sat on the black chair with his legs slightly spread and an elbow resting on the chair. His hand came to rest under his chin in a fist. He looked powerful.

Harry strutted forward, stretching his arms out above him before slowly dragging his hand down the pole. Eventually, his hands gripped onto it tightly. Harry walked around in a circle before stopping once he faced the front and looked directly at him.

He danced for five minutes making sure to make him become aroused. Either he flicked his head back or pushed out his hips, looking directly at the man whenever he came back up.

As soon as he finished, he slowly walked forward until he stopped in front of the man. He slowly danced around him until he stood behind him. Harry leant his body forward, hovering his body over his left shoulder.

“When do you finish?” he muttered when Harry ran a finger under his bearded chin.

Harry smirked before turning his head into the man’s cheek. “Why do you want to know?” he seductively whispered.

“Just to have some fun.”

Harry giggled while moving his hands over the man’s chest, remembering the words from their last meeting. He felt over the expensive shirt material and raised an eyebrow. Not many rich men came into the club. However, he could tell by his demeanour that there must have been something about him.

“I don't usually do this you know. However, I’m not off until three,” Harry whispered into the man’s ear. “Should be out by three thirty.”

Harry smiled when he noticed the man close his eyes before he slowly walked round to the front again.

The man’s eyes flickered open. He looked at him. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

Harry chuckled to himself. For once he felt a little excited. Meeting someone outside of club hours was something he never did. However, there is always a first time for everything. He slowly sat over his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“How can I trust you? I don’t even know your name,” he pouted. The man stared into his eyes.

“It’s Louis,” he muttered. Harry nodded, his name suited him.

“Nice, I’ll see you then,” he winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some sexy sexy time.
> 
> Anywhooo...Enjoy my lovelies. (Sorry for the wait)

Harry stepped out into the cold night, wrapping his cream faux fur coat tightly around his body. Harry looked to his side. He quickly brought his phone out. A few other voices came from behind him. Harry pretended that he was making a call to someone when some of his co-workers walked from behind him. A few of them patted him on the back or waved. He decided to send them all a kiss in return. Sophie had already left. Harry promised he would call in the morning.

He waited until most of them had gone before he walked forward onto the street again.

A smirk edged its way onto Harry’s face when he saw him. Louis stood there against a sleek black car. When he heard Harry's footsteps, his head soon lifted from his phone. He stood just under a streetlight with a cigarette in his hand.

Once he noticed that Harry had joined his presence, he put his phone away.

“You came,” Louis spoke. Again, he looked over Harry's outfit.

“Yeah, all my other dates cancelled on me, I thought I’d come along,” he smirked, noticing how Louis’ eyes twitched slightly. “Just kidding, it’s only you.”

Louis nodded in reply before opening the door to the car. Harry smiled, he was such a gentleman. Harry got into the car then Louis shut it after him. It was a beautiful car with a leather interior and black tinted windows. Louis came in to sit beside him when Harry finished gawping at the car. Once he turned the ignition, they began rolling.

The car was filled with some quiet orchestral music. However, it did help to make Harry relax. As they drove through the streets of Chicago, Harry noticed the change in scenery. They were in a more affluent part of the town.Many flashy cars drove on the road. They passed houses that Harry could only dream of living in.

Harry turned to look at him. “Where are we going?”

He stared at the road ahead of him. “My hotel room.”

Harry hummed before looking out of the window. Their journey only took fourteen minutes much to Harry's relief. Soon they pulled up outside of a lavish hotel. Harry’s eyes widened a little. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise at the sight in front of him.

“Oh wow,” he muttered.

He didn’t notice, until the door opened in front of him, that Louis had opened the door. He offered him a hand, making Harry smile once he got out. Their hands didn’t stay linked for long because he dropped it as soon as he got out. Just as quickly as they had gotten out, a bellboy came and drove the car away to a parking spot.

The big glass doors with gold outlines were held open by a doorman. Harry smiled at him when they walked past.

Harry and Louis walked through the large lobby and straight to the elevator. For a short time, they walked over the polished floor. Harry noticed the large chandeliers and the marble floor. Many other people walked through with fancy clothing. A few other snobbish looking people glanced over his body, Harry simply looked back at them with a smirk.

They got into an elevator where a formally dressed man pressed their floor number. Harry leant against a golden bar while occasionally looking at Louis. He crossed his legs, twisting his mouth in thought. Once the door pinged open again, Harry quickly walked beside him, swaying his hips while he walked.

He noticed that they were almost on the top floor where most of the expensive rooms were. Who really was he? They entered one of the end rooms. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was almost as large as a penthouse. There were what looked like three rooms. However, the bedroom was separated from the living room and kitchen.

Louis slipped off his jacket and laid it against the edge of his double bed.

“Have you done this with anyone else then?”

Harry smirked to himself while he looked around the room. “No.”

Louis glanced over at him. “Am I supposed to believe that?”

“Yeah,” he giggled before taking a seat on a sofa.

The small nod that followed made Harry believe he wasn’t convinced. However, it was true.

“I haven’t. You’re the first person. You can consider yourself quite lucky,” Harry chuckled.

Louis hummed, making his way to the kitchen.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Water, please. Thank you.”

Harry crossed his legs, laying back while Louis made their two glasses of water. When he came over, he gratefully took a drink. Harry took one sip before placing it on the small table beside him. He slowly stood up from his seat, looking at Louis with a smirk. His body felt slightly apprehensive at the thought of what they might do.

“So why did you want me here?” Harry said, stepping closer to Louis’ body.

Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry almost dropped his guard once he saw how blue his eyes were up close. The slight tension between them disappeared once Harry flickered his eyes down to his lips.

Louis reached past his body to place his glass beside Harry’s.

After they finished staring at each other, Louis slowly reached a hand up to his neck. Harry’s eyes slipped closed when Louis ran a thumb over the side of his cheek. His head tilted to the side when he felt Louis’ breath up against the exposed skin of his neck. Their bodies were close, almost touching before Louis lightly kissed over his neck. A quiet moan escaped Harry’s lips causing him to show his neck even more.

He slowly pulled off his coat and let it drop to the floor. That seemed to trigger them to move faster as they quickly rid each other of their clothes.

“Louis,” he moaned once Louis began to kiss down his chest.

Harry had only taken off Louis’ blazer so he ran his hands over to Louis’ shirt. His quick and nimble fingers undid his shirt. He hurriedly pulled it off of his shoulders once he finished.

Harry stared at Louis’ muscular physique, he was toned. His skin was tanned along with his slim figure. He pulled Louis into him by hooking a finger into his trousers.

“No marks,” he whispered. Louis nodded with a slight smile.

Harry felt the large bed up against the back of his knees when Louis pushed him back. The soft bed against his body could only be appreciated a little bit before Louis was climbing over him. He smirked when he looked into Louis’ lust filled eyes.

Louis pulled his hips closer and quickly unbuttoned Harry’s tight jeans. Harry began to work on Louis’ clothes. He removed his belt then his trousers last. Harry could see how hard he was through his boxers. He felt the exact same way.

“Do you have anything on you?” Harry whispered against his lips.

Louis’ hands quickly pulled off his panties before answering.

“Yeah, I do,”

He slowly pressed kisses into his body. Every so often he would suck barely noticeable marks onto his skin. It made Harry gasp whenever he touched him. Once he got down to his pelvis, he slowly pulled away. Harry panted with arousal as he watched Louis walk to his jacket.

Later he came back with two silver packets in his hand. Louis climbed onto the bed, settling himself between Harry's legs.

It almost shocked him when he felt a lubed finger press against his hole. He widened his legs, allowing Louis to have more access.

Louis was gentle with how he fingered him. However, he still did it quickly with Harry's approval.

"Fuck, I'm ready," he whispered.

There was a short pause for when Louis slipped on his condom. Harry waited in anticipation for Louis' next move.

Harry gasped when the tip of Louis' dick met his hole. The pressure increased as Louis pushed in deeper. Harry lay his head back with his mouth open in a silent scream. He finally let a breath out when Louis' hips met his pelvis.

They stayed like that with Louis occasionally moving his hips ever so slightly. Louis shifted his hands to put them either side of Harry's head. This made his body fully enclosed by Louis.

"Go," he muttered.

Harry almost shrieked when Louis' hips darted back. They came in just as quickly as they left. He gasped at the fast rhythm that he set with his hips.

Louis moved with powerful thrusts into him. The pleasure was overwhelming for him. He couldn't believe how good he felt.

Harry threaded a hand through his hair, tangling his fingers in some of the strands.

He didn't know how long it had been since they had started. However, he didn't want it to end.

Harry gasped particularly loud when Louis rubbed against his prostate.

"Fuck, right there," he whimpered.

Harry didn't know how Louis managed to increase the speed of his thrusts. By this time, Louis pounded into him with the occasional groan escaping him.

Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he would cum. Harry's eyes slipped closed when Louis continued to fuck him. Harry's hands tightly grasped at the cover beneath him.

“Oh fuck,” Harry moaned as he came.

Harry arched his back when white ropes of cum splattered onto his chest.

Louis pummeled his hips into him and groaned as he too was close. After a few seconds, he came into the condom.

They stayed locked together while they both tried to regain their breaths. A smile came over Harry’s face when he processed what happened. He rested an arm over his eyes before chuckling to himself. Harry didn't expect to be following Sophie's advice so soon.

Only once he felt Louis begin to pull out, he slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly felt tired after that activity. Harry relaxed into the soft covers beneath him.

Harry hadn’t noticed that Louis had left the bed. When he came back, Harry was close to sleeping. Louis wiped Harry off with a tissue then threw it in the bin.

That was when he decided to move. He would rather sleep under the covers than out in the cold. Harry wrapped himself under the bed covers while he yawned. He snuggled his naked body into the bed. Finally, his eyelids began to droop with fatigue.

“Long day?” Louis asked. Harry hummed.

“It’s a busy life being a stripper,” he tiredly muttered.

Louis shook his head with a smile and let Harry fall asleep on his own.

“Not joining me?” Harry said with a yawn. He noticed that Louis had yet to go to bed.

“I have work to do,” he muttered. Harry yawned one more time, slowly nodding at his words. Eventually, his body relaxed which allowed him to fall asleep.

 

~~~

 

When Harry woke in the morning, he noticed Louis wasn’t there. He wasn’t too surprised. However, he at least thought that he could have told him how to get home.

He lifted his head from the duvet cover and yawned while stretching out. Harry slowly slipped out of bed, spotting his panties on the floor. He quickly put them on before jumping when he heard a noise from the kitchen. He turned his head around and found Louis facing the counter.

“You hungry?” Louis asked, still not having turned around.

“Yeah,” Harry replied.

“I ordered some food, it should be here soon.”

“Thanks, I’m gonna have a shower,” he mumbled before grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Once Harry closed the door, he appreciated the large bathroom. There was a marble bathtub that was in the ground along with a large shower that could definitely fit two people. Most of the room was covered in marble. It looked pretty fancy.

Three large towels lay on a counter which he took one for himself.

He didn’t want to take a long time in there so his shower was short. Harry was out and dressed within ten minutes.

The minute he came out he smelt an array of food which lay on the dining table in the living room. Louis sat reading a newspaper on one of the armchairs. His head turned when he heard Harry come towards him.

“You ate already?”

“No, I waited for you,” Louis muttered.

Harry’s lip twitched into a smile as he took a seat on the chair. Many pastries and hot food were set up on the table along with piping hot coffee and tea.

“M’not gonna be able to eat all this,” Harry mumbled.

“Don’t expect you to, I didn’t know what you wanted so I got a few things,” he replied as he set his paper on a spare chair.

Harry nodded as he took a plate and picked a little bit of everything. “Thank you for this.”

“Least I could do,” Louis said, taking some food for himself.

They ate in silence but neither minded. Harry finished before Louis just as he heard his own phone ring. He sighed in frustration. Harry stood up and took his phone out of his back pocket. It was Sophie.

“Excuse me.”

Making sure Louis didn’t hear their conversation he headed around the corner until he got to the bedroom.

“Hey Soph,” he said, keeping his voice down.

“Hey H, why you so quiet?” She questioned. Harry bit his lip.

“I’m just with someone,” he sheepishly admitted.

“Oh,” she replied. Harry could hear the smirk in her voice.

“You know how you told me to have fun, well yeah, that’s what I’m doing.”

She giggled through the phone, making Harry smile. “Finally, were they good?”

“Soph!” He screeched quietly.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“Yes, they were good,” he mumbled. Sophie laughed.

“Great, you staying there or…”

Harry shook his head as he leant against one of the walls. “I’m gonna go, gotta prepare for work.”

“Cool, see you there H and tell me more when you get there.”

“K bye Love,” he smiled.

“Byeeeee,” she said before hanging up.

He turned back to Louis who looked at him passively.

“I have to go,” Harry said after a few seconds.

“Okay, how you getting back?”

“Probably by cab,” he shrugged. Louis raised an eyebrow.

“I could drop you back home if you’d like.”

Harry smiled as he tilted his head to the side. “There is no need, you’ve done enough for me already.”

“I’ll pay for your cab then,” Louis said as he leant further back into his chair.

“Honestly Louis, it’s fine,” Harry dismissed.

Louis glared at him a little as his jaw tensed. “I wasn’t asking this time.”

“Do people always do what you tell them to?” Harry whispered as he walked closer to Louis. He swayed his hips with a little prowess. Louis looked at him as he made his way through the room until he stood only a few metres away.

“Normally yes.”

“Okay, I’ll take your cab offer if it makes you feel better,” Harry smirked before taking his seat back on the chair.

“Thank you,” Louis said. “There should be one waiting downstairs already, I’ll take you down there.”

“Thanks.”

Together they left Louis’ room once Harry was completely ready. Again they stayed quiet with Harry occasionally looking over at the side of Louis’ face. Even though they were quiet, Harry smiled at the little bit of tension that was created once they were in the lift.

The lobby was quiet at this time. Luckily, there a cab waiting outside.

“Here, this should be enough,” Louis said, giving him £40 and Harry smiled.

“Thank you, Louis, for everything. I guess I’ll see you around,” Harry said. Louis hummed in response.

Once inside, he rolled down the window and turned his head to look at Louis. He beckoned him closer with his finger. Harry smirked when Louis bent down to meet him.

“If you need me, you know where I am,” he said before leaning back into his seat and facing the front.

He signalled for the driver to move while winding his window. He managed to catch a glimpse of Louis staring at him as they drove away. Harry smirked to himself before focusing on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sticking out tongue emoji*
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!! 
> 
> Hope y'all had fun. Approach this new year with a hopeful outlook. I hope that you all have a better year than the last, God willing.
> 
> Enjoy this not so happy chapter (sorry)

Two days later, Louis came back. Harry spotted him a few minutes into his dancing. Louis sat by the bar with some whiskey in his hands.

His eyes stayed focused on Louis while he moved against the pole. His back was to him for the meantime. From what it looked like, his phone was in his hand. Harry wondered who he was busily texting away too.

Harry only kept dancing away, occasionally sending flirty glances to some of the men in the crowd. He loved how people hungrily looked at his body. He revelled at the attention.

When Harry looked back at Louis, he saw him staring at him. A smirk etched its way onto his face while he carried on dancing.

Within five minutes he was off of the stage. Harry headed backstage once he heard loud cheering from the crowd.

There was a lot of people who had signed up for a private dance today. However, he only wanted to see one person.

He smirked once he spotted Louis. Harry carefully walked through the crowd with his head down.

“Did you like my performance?” Harry muttered, sliding beside Louis to sit on one of the barstools.

Louis slowly turned his head to look at him and glanced over his body.

“Yes, you seem to get better every time I see you.”

Harry jokingly scoffed before looking at his lap. “Maybe I’m trying to impress someone.”

The side of Louis’ lips twitched before taking a sip of his whiskey.

“Did you come back to have some fun?”

“Maybe so.”

Harry leant forward with his elbows resting on the bar. “You should probably just give me your number you know if you wanted to keep in contact. That way you don’t have to keep coming here to find me.”

“Maybe another time.”

“You’re a man of mystery Louis,” he smirked before walking away from him.

 

~~~

 

Harry woke up in Louis’ hotel room. His naked body only had the covers draped over minimal parts of his skin. The small bit of light that hit his face prevented him from ignoring his urge to go back to sleep.

His body slowly rose from his position. The covers fell until they piled in his lap. The muscles in his back relaxed once he rolled his shoulders a little. When he turned his head, he lazily blinked at Louis’ sleeping figure. It slightly surprised him to see him still asleep as he thought that he would have been up way before him.

It was the weekend anyway, so he had a bit of time to rest.

Harry smirked when he realised that he too probably wore nothing to bed. An idea popped into his head which made him immediately go into action. He carefully shuffled under the bed covers. Harry lifted the covers to get a bit of light under the covers. He noticed Louis' slightly hard dick lay against his thigh before gently wrapping a hand around him. His hand slowly moved up and down the shaft. Louis' dick hardened under his hand. A smile appeared on Harry's face as Louis shifted every so often. His breathing changed when he reached full hardness. This is when Harry decided to wrap his lips around the tip.

Louis mumbled something in his sleep when Harry went all the way down. He almost gagged when the tip reached the back of his throat. As he took in a breath through his nose, Louis' hand threaded into his hair.

"Fuck," he heard Louis mutter. He must have been awake now.

He continued to bob his head up and down his cock, using his hand to reach the areas he couldn't get to.

Louis' hips lightly thrust up into his mouth. Harry closed his eyes just as some tears formed at the corners. He sucked a bit harder when he reached the tip. A bit of precum came from Louis' cock and went into his mouth. The salty taste didn't deter him from continuing to make Louis cum.

"Shit, I'm close.”

Harry continued to suck him off, using his tongue to emphasise his movements. Louis gripped his hair a bit tighter. Harry smiled as best as he could. He enjoyed it whenever someone was rough with him.

After one more thrust, Louis came down his throat. Harry quickly swallowed it down before slowly pulling off of his dick.

Harry stretched his body again just as he climbed off of Louis’ thighs. The covers fell off of his body when he sat up. 

His clothes still lay sprawled out on the floor from the night before. Harry quickly swiped them up.

Louis lay with his head back against the pillow and an arm against his face. His chest heaved while he tried to calm down from his high.

Harry smirked, wiping something away from the corner of his mouth.

“I’m having a shower,” he said before hurrying off to the bathroom.

Harry looked at Louis one last time then disappeared into the room.

After a quick shower, he came out with his body wrapped in a towel. Harry also made himself cum while he was in there.

When Harry glanced at the bed, he noticed Louis had moved from the bed. Instead, he sat at the table in the middle of the room. He wore a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers and had a newspaper in his hands.

Harry picked up his old clothes and checked that they were clean. Luckily, everything was alright to wear.

After dressing, he went to sit beside Louis at the dining table. A lot of food rested on the table. Harry's mouth salivated when he saw it.

“You’re treating me very nicely, Louis,” Harry said with a grin, just as he grabbed a piece of bread. He used a spare butter knife to butter it up.

“It’s fine.”

Louis soon joined him by taking a bread roll and reaching for some of the strawberry jam.

“What are you doing today?” Louis asked. Harry smiled then glanced over at Louis.

“Well, I have to work today.”

“You work on Saturday’s?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, second biggest night after Friday’s. Not all of us get to have as much fun as you do,” Harry smirked.

“Being a stripper seems fun.”

“I prefer to call myself an exotic dancer,” Harry added. “What are you anyway?”

“A Stockbroker,” he muttered, not looking away from his plate.

“Oh wow, very fancy then.”

Now he understood why he had so much money. Louis only hummed in reply, leaving Harry to eat the rest of his food.

 

~~~

 

Harry next saw Louis three days later. He walked around on the floor, giving lap dances every so often. After a few moments, he got a tap on the shoulder notifying him of a private dance that someone requested.

“It’s the same guy again. Looks like he is becoming a regular,” one of the bodyguards smirked.

Harry just rolled his eyes. However, he couldn’t hold the grin on his face. “This should be fun.”

Once he went to their dressing room, he noticed Sophie sitting on the edge of a sofa. She quickly texted away on her phone.

“Hey Haz, you okay?” she asked without looking up from her phone.

“Yeah, I have a private dance now.”

She smirked, sliding her phone onto her vanity table. “Ooooh.”

Harry blushed a little as he looked down at his own table. Sophie raised an eyebrow at him before widening her eyes and gasping. “Oh, it’s with him!”

“How do you know?” he asked in surprise. He whipped his head around to look at her.

“I can tell from the look on your face Haz,” Harry bit his lip at her words before shaking his head. “Do you like him?” She asked.

“No! I just like his body. He’s in good shape. The sex is good so…”

“You’re something else.” Sophie chuckled. “Anyway, go have fun with everything.”

“I will Soph,” he replied, sticking his tongue out after.

He strutted towards the door where there was a corridor leading to four private rooms. As his heels clicked against the floor, he tried to get himself in the right mindset. Only once he had found himself standing outside the room did he put a smile on his face.

“Well, hello again sexy.” Louis just raised an eyebrow, the hint of a smile showing on his face. He looked as though he was about to open his mouth. Harry stopped him. “Just focus on me,” he whispered just as the music began to kick in.

Harry came back to stand in front of Louis, placing himself in Louis’ lap.

He smiled as the next song played. He muttered some of the lyrics from ‘feeling myself’ by Nicki Minaj and Beyoncé. Harry smirked when Louis’ hand began to reach for his body.

“No touching,” Harry whispered.

“Really?”

“It’s the rules.”

Slowly, he swivelled his hips over his crotch. Harry could feel him beginning to harden underneath him.

“You were good today,” Louis said, “Those men must really want you.”

Harry grinned. “How could you tell?”

“They look as though they would grovel at your feet.”

“Oh you know it’s all for show,” Harry smirked then let out a breathless chuckle.

The two remained quiet as Harry gave him a lap dance. After a few minutes, Harry decided to switch their position so he sat facing Louis.

They stared into each other's eyes. The smile slowly dropped off of his face. The blue seemed to entice him.

“I won’t be back for a while,” Louis muttered once Harry slowly rolled his hips over his crotch. His words brought his attention back to his job.

“Why?” he asked.

Harry didn’t know why but he felt a pang in his heart when he heard his words.

“I’m on a business trip. I have to be back home tomorrow.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why, you finally have to go back to your wife?”

Louis instantly froze before quickly shooting his head towards Harry. “How did you know?”

“So you don’t deny it then?” Louis glared at him. “Oh it wasn’t that hard to tell, you came in with a ring on your finger the first time you came here. I’ve overheard some of your phone calls as well. You should have tried harder if you didn’t want me to find out,” Harry muttered.

“Then why did you accept to come with me if you knew.”

By this time Harry had stopped moving. He sat up straight. He rested his hands on his hips, looking at him without emotion. “I’m allowed to have my own fun aren’t I?”

“So you mess with married men?” Louis said. Harry didn’t like the accusatory tone in his voice.

Harry stood from his lap and walked away from him. “You were the one who accepted my offer in the first place. You can’t blame it on me!”

"You could have said no-"

"You would've gone to the next person who said yes to you!" Harry huffed. He turned around to face the door putting his hands on his hips. He couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

Louis put one of his hands up in frustration. "You take me for that kind of person?"

Harry looked back at him in shock. "How could I not?!"

In an instant, Louis stood up from his chair with a clenched jaw.

"Well, I'm not. There is more to me than what you've seen. Don't think for one second that I am like that. I would never stoop that low."

"So what about sleeping with me then? Isn't that low enough? Cheating on your wife with a fucking stripper. Why didn't you just stick with her?"

Louis' eyes closed in anger. "Don't bring her into this."

"What do you mean?!" he shouted. "This is all about her!"

"Harry. Calm down. It's not about you or about her. I don't understand why you are angry," he huffed.

"You're right, Louis. It's not about me or her. It's about you," Harry glared at him.

"Oh please," Louis said. He rolled his eyes before folding his arms.

“You know what? I’ve had enough. I’m going,” Harry muttered before turning back to the door.

“Harry listen,” Louis said. Harry froze in his tracks. “Don’t be angry at me.”

“It’s hard not to be, Louis,” he sighed, looking back at him through the corner of his eye. “When are you going?”

“Tomorrow,” he replied.

“So you came for one last fuck,” Harry said bitterly. He knew that everything wasn't as sweet as it seemed.

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed at his words. “No.”

“Then why are you here?!” He asked. Louis fumbled for his words which made Harry’s face sink. It hurt his heart to hear him admit it. “Great. See you around Louis.”

Harry stormed out of the room, not giving Louis enough time to speak.

 

~~~

 

Harry slammed the door to the dressing room closed. All the dancers in the room turned their heads to stare at him in shock. Sophie quickly got up from her seat and followed Harry's angry figure. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he strutted to his dressing table. His desk still had a few bits of makeup left on it. He reached for his duffel bag, not looking at anyone else in the room. “I don’t want to talk.”

“Where are you going?” Sophie looked at him in concern. She had never seen him like this.

“I’m going home Soph,” he muttered, angrily grabbing his stuff. Harry huffed when some of his things fell onto the floor.

“What happened? Harry, please talk to me!” She began to approach him.

“I don’t want to talk, Sophie! Leave me the fuck alone!” He shouted. Harry quickly turned to face her. She looked taken aback by his attitude.

Once he wrapped his coat around his body, he stormed out of the changing room. He pushed his way through many people and angrily made his way to the door.

Some of the other dancers and bodyguards called out to him. However, he didn’t stop. He had no need to talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all as it's my birthday, I thought I would update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. There is some more sexy time.

Weeks passed and people seemed to notice a change in Harry. Sophie never gave up on trying to talk to him while everyone else continued to carry on with their jobs.

There was one particular night which went terribly for him. Harry didn’t work to the beat either or flirt much with the customers. He had already been given a warning by his boss about his dancing. Harry didn’t seem to care anyway.

Just as Harry walked back around the pole, he almost paused when he locked eyes with Louis.

Immediately he looked away and focused on the people around him. He had five minutes left until he could take a break.

Harry couldn’t wait until then so he counted down the minutes for his break to end. As the lights dimmed, he quickly walked backstage so he could get to the dressing room.

A few dancers stood inside the room in the process of getting changed. Harry noticed Sophie sitting on her phone in her area. She had a few minutes until it was her turn to dance.

“Where are your cigarettes, Soph?” Harry muttered once he got to her dressing table.

“Harry? Where are you going?” Sophie asked.

Harry looked at her passively with a hand on his hip. “Outside. Do you have any cigarettes?”

“Yeah, I do. Boss won’t be happy if he sees you right now.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t care. Do you have any or not?”

“I can’t-”

Harry sighed. “Damien, where are your cigarettes?”

Damien, another male stripper, sat on his phone with his legs resting on the dressing table.

“Here,” he replied. Harry caught the packet he tossed to him and brought out the lighter he kept deep in his bag.

“Harry please, I don’t think-”

“Soph, please just leave me alone for now. I have a lot to do.”

Harry huffed when he pushed open the door to the alleyway behind the club. After a few tries, he managed to light his cigarette. As soon as he inhaled, he let out a sigh of relief. The cold didn’t even get to him at this point.

“I didn’t know you smoked?” A voice spoke.

Harry immediately knew who it was.

“I don’t,” he said, looking at Louis with tired eyes. “How’s your wife?” He muttered, taking a puff from his cigarette.

“She’s fine.”

Harry looked away, blowing the smoke out from his puckered lips.

“Didn’t know you were back.”

“I came yesterday.”

“I wasn’t working yesterday,” he muttered.

Muted music came through the club while they stood in silence.

“I’m sorry. For what I did.” Harry nodded as he took another drag. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Apology accepted,” Harry mumbled before crushing his cigarette under his shoe. He got up off of the wall and ignored the look Louis gave him. “I’ll see you around.”

“Harry-”

“-Apology accepted Louis, I’ll see you around.”

Louis sighed as Harry walked away from him. Harry didn’t care about how Louis felt, he wasn’t going to give in anytime soon.

 

~~~

 

Harry worked by the bar today. Again, he wasn’t in his usual happy state.

He furiously wiped down the counter even though nothing much was there. The spot Harry had been rubbing was so clean you could probably see your reflection in it.

“You alright there?” A voice said. Harry huffed at the interruption.

He looked up to find a man sitting on one of the bar stools. He looked concerned about his behaviour. The man had his brown hair in a buzz cut. His beard helped to shape his face. His soft brown eyes made him look cute.

“Yeah sorry, just had a bad day,” he smiled.

“Someone like you doesn’t deserve to have a bad day,” the man grinned. Harry chuckled as he looked down at the counter.

“Would you like a drink?” He asked. He tried to divert the attention away from his blush.

“Umm…What would you recommend?”

“What are you feeling like today? Cocktail? Shots? Beer?”

The man pondered over his options before deciding on something. “I’ll go for a cocktail.”

“Oooo, good choice. I can make you one of my favourites.”

“I would love to try one,” he smiled, leaning more forward over the counter.

“Coming right up,” Harry winked. He grabbed a cocktail glass and began to make one of his special cocktails. It was something that he gave every so often to customers he liked. It hadn’t been put on the menu. However, Harry often got good reviews for it.

The pink concoction came with a mint leaf and a dusting of sugar around the edge.

“Here you go, Hun,” he grinned before handing it over to him.

He watched when the man took a sip of his drink. His eyes widened in surprise. It looked like a child had received one of their favourite sweets. Harry chuckled at his reaction, cocking his hip out to the side and resting his hands on the counter.

“This is amazing! What is it?”

“Sorry! Can’t tell you. It’s a secret recipe,” Harry said, tapping the side of his nose.

“Wow. I love it.”

“You flatter me,” he smirked. “Haven’t seen you before though? Where are you coming from?”

The man shrugged. “Just never heard of the place before. A friend recommended it to me.”

“Yeah? You like it so far?”

He hummed in agreement. “It’s been great. Had a lovely cocktail and talked with this wonderful bartender. Don’t know if you met him?”

Harry grinned. “No, don’t think I have.”

“I think he’s a charming man with a lovely smile,” the man replied.

“Maybe I should meet him then.”

“Hm…Maybe you should.”

Harry chuckled, looking down at the counter. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Liam.”

“Lovely to meet you, Liam." Harry had to admit that he was quite a charming man.

“And yours?”

“I’m afraid I can’t say,” Harry shrugged.

Liam frowned. Harry thought he looked cute.

“Aw, come on.”

“Sorry, club rules,” he smirked.

“I guess that’s okay,” Liam sighed.

Harry turned his head and noticed someone appear at the bar. "Excuse me, I have to serve someone else."

He moved to make his way to the other customer. Unfortunately, he didn't realise who it was until too late. Harry's smile fell when he saw Louis sitting by the bar.

“I see you’ve moved on pretty quickly.”

Harry’s face contorted into anger. How could he come here like this? “Excuse me?! It’s my job to flirt with customers you know.”

“I get that-”

“Then let me do my job.”

Louis sighed. “Look, I told you that I’m sorry.”

“And I accept that you are sorry. So just go away!”

“I can’t just go Harry, you’re still angry at me.”

"Well, if you were really sorry, you wouldn't have come to me like...that."

Louis looked down at the counter while Harry just stared at him.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he asked.

“Do you want me to call security on you, Louis? Because I will if I have to,” Harry lowly growled. He leant forward across the table to make sure no one heard their conversation.

Louis looked like he was about to speak. He must have decided not to as he kept quiet. “I’ll go then.”

“Good,” Harry muttered before walking back to Liam.

 

~~~

 

Harry's shift ended a few minutes ago. He wanted to head straight home. Just as he walked out through the back entrance of the club, he noticed Louis’ car parked outside the club. Harry rolled his eyes and walked through the alleyway. He tried to make sure Louis didn’t notice him.

Unfortunately, today wasn’t his day. Louis called his name. Harry scrunched his hands into fists before turning around.

“What Louis?” Harry huffed. Louis’ appearances were making him more irritable.

As usual, he wore a black tailored suit with black brogues. His eyebrows furrowed at Harry’s reaction. “Why don’t you want to talk to me?”

“I’m talking to you now aren’t I,” Louis sighed, folding his arms over each other. “My life doesn’t revolve around you, you know.”

“I understand that Harry, I don’t expect it too.”

“Maybe, I’ve found someone else anyway,” he shrugged.

“Hey!” Harry gasped when Louis grabbed him by the arm and walked them back into the shadows. His eyes widened once Louis held him by the shoulders. His mouth fell open a little in shock. The two stared directly into each others’ eyes. Harry's gaze flickered between the two furious blue eyes.

“Listen, Harry, you’ve been getting on my nerves with how you’ve been acting recently. I apologised yet you still don’t want to talk to me.”

Harry’s face turned into a scowl. “Just because you’ve apologised, it doesn’t mean that we will go back to how we were. I’m not going to immediately drop to my knees now that you’ve said you’re sorry. I have other things to get on with.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Louis sighed.

Harry sarcastically smiled. “Great, can I go now?”

Louis paused, staring down at the ground beneath him.

“No. Your friend told me that you haven’t been doing great lately. What can I do to help that?”

“You can leave me alone,” he muttered before shaking out of his grip. “I’m going back home now.”

Harry collected himself as he walked to the street. “Would you like a lift?”

“No. I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t leave you alone Harry,” Louis sighed. Harry paused in the alleyway. He crossed his arms and turned to face Louis.

“Okay. Why not?” Harry asked. For once, he felt a little sympathetic due to how defeated he looked.

Louis huffed, rolling his eyes as he looked at the wall beside him. “I don’t know.”

“Where are you going now?”

“To my hotel,” he replied. Harry nodded. It was then that an idea popped into his head.

“I’m coming with you,” he muttered before strutting to Louis’ car.

 

~~~

 

Harry strode into Louis’ room. He didn’t say a word when he spotted something he could use. Louis watched him grab a gold armchair that had a yellow paisley cover over the top. He dragged the chair legs across the carpeted floor and placed it to face the bed. Harry held onto the top of the chair putting his right hand on the curve of his hip. His eyes flickered towards Louis. Without words, he signalled for Louis to sit in the chair.

With cautious steps, Louis walked over to him and sat on the chair. Louis suspiciously looked at him, wondering what Harry was up to. Harry stared at Louis as he moved with hooded eyes. When Louis sat in the chair, Harry slowly shucked off his coat. The thud on the floor made Louis jump.

After a few seconds of inspecting Louis' figure, Harry’s hands slid down the expanse of his chest. His head came down beside his face. He brushed it by Louis’ neck. He took in a deep breath before pressing light kisses against his neck.

Louis sharply took in a breath, tightly gripping onto the armrests of the chair. A smirk appeared on Harry’s face when Louis’ eyes slipped closed.

One of his fingers played with the buttons on his shirt before popping one of them open. He slowly reached a hand down his chest.

“You know, I was never really angry with you. Just annoyed," Harry whispered into his ear. "I knew that we weren’t going to go past being fuck buddies. You're just not very good with your words are you.”

Harry pulled off Louis’ jacket and chucked it on the floor. He smirked as he moved onto his shirt next. His fingers glided over Louis’ chest and popped one of his buttons. Louis' smooth tanned skin showed through the shirt.

His hand moved to the gap in his shirt, feeling the large expanse of his chest. One of Harry's hands gently rubbed over one of his nipples, causing Louis to let out a shaky breath.

Harry’s lips sucked on Louis’ skin on his neck and continued to make a mark.

“No marks,” Louis whispered. Harry shrugged at his response and looked at the mark on his neck.

“Come on, up you get.”

Harry turned Louis’ body around once he got off the chair. He spun him around until he faced him. He took off his shirt. However, he kept the tie around his neck. A smirk resided on his face as he pulled Louis towards the bed with his tie. Louis looked at him with hooded eyes, following Harry's lead. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders, slowly pushing him down to the bed. Louis' lips parted when he stared up at Harry. His hands slid over Harry’s body until he reached his hips.

“No. You’re going to lie down and listen to me,” he seductively whispered. Harry brushed his hands away from his body and climbed on top of his body.

He pushed his hips back as he kissed under Louis’ jaw. The second Harry's ass rubbed against his crotch, Louis let out a shaky breath. The tension between the two quickly turned sexual within a few seconds. Harry’s fingers slyly undid Louis’ tie, placing it beside them on the bed. Harry could feel how hard Louis was underneath him and it made him smirk.

While Louis lay still, Harry subtly managed to tie his hands together with his tie. Louis only noticed when it was too late. He fidgeted while he tried to undo the knot.

“Ha-”

“-Shh…” he murmured, putting a finger on Louis' lips.

That seemed to calm him down while he undressed. He teased Louis by slowly taking his clothes off. He put minimal parts of his skin on show. Harry could sense how desperately Louis wanted to touch him.

When Harry removed the last bit of clothing, Louis bit his lip when he noticed he lay only in his panties.

"Do you have anything on you?" Harry questioned. He hoped he at least had a condom, he rarely brought anything out with him.

"Check my jacket," Louis muttered.

Harry gracefully rolled off his body and headed for Louis' jacket. After two pockets, he found what he was looking for.

He came back to the bed and found Louis staring up at the ceiling. Harry climbed back onto Louis' lap before beginning to unbuckle his trousers. He managed to drag them off, along with his shoes and socks.

Eventually, Harry sat back over Louis' hardening cock. His hands delicately ran over Louis' skin, feeling the slight muscle in his stomach. Louis' body tensed a little. However, he managed to relax into his touch.

Harry grabbed one packet of lube then slowly turned around to face away from Louis. He glanced behind him to see whether Louis watched him or not.

"Look at me, Louis."

Harry just wanted to tease him to the point where he couldn't handle it anymore. He prepped his hole, making Louis watch. His fingers slipped inside with the help of the lube. Harry made sure to make as much noise as possible as he fingered himself. It took him a few minutes to open himself up. He would have laughed at how pained Louis looked when he glanced at him if he hadn’t been so aroused.

With how hard he had been trying to make Louis hard, Harry’s stiffened dick curved up toward his stomach. His eyes flickered closed when he pulled his fingers out of his hole. Eventually, he turned back around to face Louis. The second silver packet lay not too far away from them. Harry grabbed the condom packet then slowly opened it.

Louis watched him with hooded eyes when Harry gently rolled the condom on over his hard dick.

“You ready? I guess you just have to watch me,” Harry said with a smirk.

When Harry put the tip of Louis’ dick against his hole, Louis’ eyes slowly slipped closed. They both let out a moan when Harry began to sink further down.

“Fuck,” he muttered. Harry panted from how deep Louis was inside of him. Even though he hadn’t moved, Louis still felt amazing.

Harry’s palms rested against Louis’ toned stomach. When he was ready, he began to slowly move his hips in a steady rhythm. He swivelled his hips in big figure eight movements, making sure Louis felt good from it.

Harry soon began to bounce on his dick which caused Louis to loudly moan. It took him a minute to get into a good pattern. Every so often, he would clench around Louis' dick. Louis moaned louder when he did this.

Harry's head drooped forward when he felt his body become fatigued.

“Shit, Louis,” he gasped. Harry let out an almost pornographic moan when he felt Louis’ dick brush against his prostate. It made him throw his head back in ecstasy. “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Louis panted.

A blissed out smile appeared on Harry’s face. His thighs ached from the pain of having to continue bouncing. After a few more bounces, Harry came over Louis' stomach. His fingers dug into Louis' muscles while his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Louis let out a loud moan while he arched his back. Harry could feel Louis’ dick begin to soften inside of him. He must have cum too.

Harry’s body fell forward. He used his hands to catch his body before he fell.

He removed the tie from Louis’ wrists, making him sigh in relief. Louis twisted his wrists around to wake them up before sitting up. Louis’ breathing had almost gone back to normal. He paused when he realised how close they were. Their lips almost touched while their eyes searched each others’ faces.

It took them a minute to move from their position. When Harry was ready, he slowly lifted himself off. Louis’ eyes followed him as he went to grab a tissue from the bedside table.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t have to explain anything,” he muttered as he cleaned himself off.

Louis just chuckled to himself when he rolled off of the bed. Whatever it was for, he would find out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Harry slept with him again?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm feeling nice and I've reached a milestone in my life, I'm going to give you another birthday update.
> 
> Also, the two comments kinda spurred me to update as well.
> 
> Ngl, there are about three more chapters after this one so...

In the morning, Harry was the first to stir awake. The light shone through a gap in the curtains onto his face. He scrunched his eyes and turned his face away. After a few more tries of going back to sleep, Harry just sighed in defeat. The light wouldn't let him.

He stretched widely under the covers and let out a quiet groan. His joints clicked which made him wince. A pain still lingered in his thighs. Harry just hoped that he wouldn't be in too much pain for work. He turned his head to look at Louis who lay still in the bed. A smile graced his face as he remembered the night before.

Harry didn't know why he did it. However, he was glad he did. He gently swung his feet out from underneath him and went to pick up his clothes. It was still quite early. His head quickly whipped around to look at Louis when he heard the bed sheets rustle. Luckily, he didn't wake up. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

There was a lot of time until he had to go to work. Harry thought to himself that he wanted to go home.

When he made his way to the bathroom, he quickly began to get changed. Harry didn't want Louis noticing he was still here. He would have to shower at home instead.

Once he was changed, he headed for the bedroom. Louis still lay asleep on the bed. He looked at him with a smile before picking up his coat he left on the floor.

Louis looked peaceful for once as he slept. Harry glanced at him one more time then checked for any messages on his phone.

There were a few texts from Sophie asking where he was. He felt a bit guilty for how he had been treating her lately. He hoped that he could make it up to her one day.

The last thing he put on was his shoes when he was finally ready to leave. Harry tied his hair into a bun while he made his way to the door.

He glanced back at Louis’ sleeping body and left with a smile on his face.

 

~~~

 

When he entered the dressing room, he felt slightly relieved and apprehensive. Sophie was the only person in the room. She applied a little makeup onto her face. She said nothing when she glanced at him through the mirror.

"Hey Soph," he muttered before taking a seat by his desk.

"Hey," Sophie replied. She still faced the vanity mirror, blending in the last of her contour.

"I'm sorry." Sophie paused what she was doing. Her head turned to look at him with a hint of surprise on her face. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Thank you for still trying even though I kept on trying to shut you out. I'm glad you still stuck around," Harry sighed. "If you don't want to talk to me then that's fine."

Sophie put down her makeup brush and walked over to him. Harry didn't know why but tears came to his eyes when Sophie gave him a hug. His head rested on her stomach while her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She comfortingly rubbed a hand over his back as tears came down his face.

Harry felt relieved that he had no makeup on. The last thing he needed was makeup running down his face.

"Oh Haz, there's no need to cry."

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. Harry snaked his arms around her waist and tightly held onto her body.

"I won't stop talking to you, Haz. I could never stay away from you for too long."

"Thank you." Harry smiled up at her.

"Come on, let's get you ready. You can't perform with tears in your eyes," Sophie chuckled.

A few tear streaks resided on his face. He huffed at how blotchy his skin looked. Luckily, he could cover it up with a bit of makeup.

"Love you, Soph," he said. Sophie smiled when they separated.

"I love you too, Haz."

 

~~~

 

Harry stood by the bar with a smirk on his face. He felt much better now that he had worked things out with Sophie. As his closest friend, she was the last person he wanted to get into an argument with.

His mind still went back to what happened earlier in the morning. Harry wondered how Louis reacted to him leaving. Would he have minded? Harry's mouth twisted in thought. He hoped he didn't push it too far.

While Harry wiped a glass down, he spotted Louis in the crowd. Louis must have been searching for someone.

Harry's smirk widened. He pretended that he didn't notice him. Instead, he glanced at some of the other dancers in the room. It was Sophie's turn on the main stage. They managed to catch each other's eye. She blew him a kiss. Harry chuckled to himself before focusing back on his job.

Harry only looked up when he noticed him through the corner of his eye. When Louis took a seat, Harry smirked at the man as he put down the glass.

“Hello Sir, how can I help you?” he asked.

Louis glanced up at him as he clasped his hands over the counter. “Whiskey please.”

“Jack Daniel’s?” Louis nodded with a slight smile. “Of course,”

He grabbed a glass and turned to pick up a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him. Harry wore only a pair of black pants which he hoped Louis would notice. It was what they were required to wear. It sometimes had its perks.

The loud club music was the only thing that sounded between them. It wasn't awkward or anything. It felt like there was a little bit of sexual tension between the two of them.

Louis spoke again when Harry began to pour his drink for him. “I found it pretty rude that you left me earlier.”

“Oh did you?” He replied, pushing the glass forward with his drink in it. Harry crossed his arms and rested them against the counter. Louis nodded. Harry shrugged at his answer. “Guess that sucks then.”

Harry smirked when Louis raised an eyebrow. He continued to stare at Louis' eyes, holding their gaze for a bit of time.

“Can I give you a proposition?” Louis said. Harry watched as he took a sip of the brown liquid.

“I guess you could,” he shrugged.

“Are you free soon?”

“It depends,” Harry grinned, tilting his head to the side. “I could be.”

Louis nodded. “Well, if you are, I would like for you to attend an event with me.”

“Can’t your wife do it?” Harry said with a smirk.

It looked as though he had touched a nerve when Louis’ jaw clenched. “No. She is currently in California.”

“Hm…Okay. I’ll have to see," he replied. Harry stood up to his full height. "You still didn’t give me your phone number.”

Louis reached into his inside pocket and gave him a business card.

“Oooo…Fancy.”

Harry looked at the card which had a gold outline and Louis’ name written in cursive writing. So Tomlinson was his surname, he thought.

“Use that to call me.”

“Okay,” he nodded, slipping it into his pants. Another customer called for him. Harry went to serve them instead.

When he looked back, Louis had gone. A man of mystery as usual. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

 

~~~

 

The cold night made Harry huff in frustration. He stood outside of his apartment with his arms folded over his chest. His coat barely helped keep him warm.

Louis told him he was a few minutes away around fifteen minutes ago. He looked around and patiently waited for the man to come. He hoped that he hadn’t stood him up.

He wore a red and white patterned shirt with the top button open. He also wore some black formal skinny jeans. He had a black fur coat on with a black scarf over his body. A sigh escaped him while he kicked the heel of his boot along the pavement.

The sound of a car engine brought him out of his thoughts. Harry noticed Louis’ familiar black car drive down the road. He let out a sigh of relief. He stepped into the spotlight and watched until it stopped outside his house.

The door opened and Harry raised an eyebrow. This time Louis sat in the back seat and had opened the door for him. He hurried to get inside and quickly closed it behind him.

"Hello," Harry said in greeting. Louis replied with a curt nod before going back to check his phone.

His eyes flickered to the driver who he couldn't recognise. Instead, he looked at Louis. After a minute he put his phone down and gave Harry a small smile.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"It's an event that one of my clients invited me to. I thought I would come along."

"So a work engagement then," Harry replied. His head turned to look out of the tinted window. They currently drove down a terraced street where a few street lights shone in through the window.

"Something like that," Louis muttered.

The two quietly sat in the back as the journey went on.

When they got to a pair of traffic lights, Louis spoke again. "I forgot to introduce you to my driver," Louis began. "Harry, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Harry."

"Hello, Zayn. Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"And you."

Harry could no longer recognise where they were. It looked like they headed for the richer part of Chicago. Harry could tell from the fancy sports cars along with how the people dressed.

He felt a little self-conscious about how he looked compared to everyone else.

When they pulled up at a fancy hotel, Harry recoiled in his seat.

Many businessmen and delegates walked in wearing fancy suits and dresses. This didn’t feel like the place for him.

Zayn got out of the car and opened the door for Louis. Harry still sat frozen in his seat when Louis came around to let him out.

"You coming?" Louis asked.

"I-I don't know," he muttered, still staring at the other people.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'll fit in with these people."

"Why not?" Louis frowned.

"Look at them!" Harry harshly whispered and pointed at them. "Then look at me. They'll laugh at me."

"You look fine to me," Louis said. Harry sighed, looking down at his lap. He didn't know if he could go in there from seeing what everyone else looked like.

Louis crouched down to be at Harry's level. "Hey, don't worry about everyone else. We can leave whenever you want."

Harry took in a deep breath before nodding. "Okay."

Louis held a hand out for him. He stared at it for a second before slipping his hand into Louis'. When he got out, Louis placed a hand on his lower back. It helped him to relax for a few seconds until they made their way to the entrance of the hotel.

Many doormen, bellboys and waiters stood around the main entrance. A few held champagne flutes on serving plates. Harry wrapped his coat tighter around his body to hide his unbuttoned shirt.

"I need a drink," he muttered. Harry grabbed a drink from the nearest person and downed half of it.

"Don't drink too much. I need to get you home somehow," Louis said with a smile.

Harry nodded. "Okay."

He looked around at all the other people in the room who obnoxiously laughed with each other.

"Come with me," Louis muttered into his ear.

Harry nodded, letting Louis lead him with a hand on his back. They entered the main hall which was packed with people. An orchestra played up on an elevated stage. That helped him to calm down as the environment felt quite relaxed. Not so bad he thought to himself.

"Ah! Niall," Louis smiled when he noticed a blonde haired man come up to him.

Harry’s head darted to look at the person who approached them. They seemed quite friendly. Niall smiled brightly at the two of them then gave Louis a hug. Harry raised an eyebrow. Louis didn’t seem like that type of guy.

“Hey man, how you doing?” Niall asked Louis.

Harry tightened his hand around his glass while the two conversed. He glanced around at some of the other guests. They all looked much more beautiful than he did.

“Who’s this?” Niall questioned. At the mention of himself, he turned back to look at the two of them.

“I’m Harry,” he smiled, holding out a hand to him. Harry yelped when Niall pulled him in for a hug. He definitely didn’t expect that.

“Lovely to meet you,” Niall smiled. “A friend of Louis’?”

“Yes, I just recently met him.”

“Oh? When?”

Harry almost froze at the question. “It must have been at another conference or something.”

“Ah. Well, it’s always good to meet one of Louis’ friends,” he smiled. Niall turned to Louis. “I must go speak with some other guests. If I see you around, I’ll say hi.”

“Of course,” Louis replied. “Lovely to see you as always.”

When Niall stepped away, Harry’s body sagged in relief.

“You alright, Harry?” Louis asked, putting a hand on his back.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. He was nice.”

“Oh yes, he’s lovely. Always a great person to have a laugh with.”

“How do you know him?”

“He’s actually one of our company rivals,” he chuckled. “We met at a business conference years ago. We shouldn’t be friends in all honesty. However, he’s never one for rules.”

Harry smiled at the information. Niall seemed like a good friend.

A few other guests came to speak with Louis. They often talked something to do with business which Harry zoned out on.

Louis’ smile disappeared when he noticed a particular man. When Harry saw his jaw clench, he frowned. A man with a full beard and slightly dishevelled hair walked towards them. He seemed to have this creepy look on his face which made Harry feel uncomfortable. Louis shook his hand with no emotion on his face.

“Hello, Louis.”

“It’s Mr Tomlinson to you,” Louis snidely remarked.

Harry looked down at the ground instead. He didn’t understand why Louis was so bitter. It must have been something that happened before.

“Who’s this?” The man asked.

Harry’s eyes flickered up to look at him. He refrained from him when he noticed the hungry look he had in his eye.

“A friend,” he sharply replied.

“Your wife couldn’t come,” the man snickered. It made Harry’s eye twitch. His hands clenched beside him to make him refrain from reacting.

“No, she doesn’t like long flights. It’s not exactly safe for her to do so.”

Harry frowned at the words.

“Is he your replacement then?”

“I don’t know what you are implying. However, I do not appreciate it,” Louis muttered.

Their conversation continued with both of them making snide remarks to each other. Harry couldn’t take it anymore. The first thing he needed was some space.

"Excuse me while I go to the toilet," Harry muttered before storming off. He didn't need a creepy man ruining his night.

When he got to the men's bathroom, he had no time to appreciate the marble countertops and the posh interior. Harry immediately went to a sink and splashed some water onto his cheeks. He was glad that he chose to wear waterproof makeup instead.

Harry's hands gripped onto the edge of the sink as he took a deep breath. He reached for a paper towel and lightly dabbed at some of the water there. Once he opened his eyes again, he noticed the same man from earlier leaning against one of the walls. Harry let out a shaky breath as he stared at him through the mirror.

"It took me a while to realise who you were." Harry just looked at him, hoping he would go away. "I know where you're from now. You're from that club," the man muttered, pretending to be in thought.

"Just leave me alone,” he said with a shaky voice.

“Or what?” Harry kept silent. ”Why did Louis choose to bring you here?" he asked with a smirk.

Harry glared at him through the mirror while his hands tightly clutched onto the counter.

"Are you an escort now or something?"

"We're just friends," he growled.

"I wonder how his wife feels about that," the man said in thought.

"Well, there is nothing for her to worry about," Harry muttered before hurrying to the door of the bathroom. Harry gasped when he grabbed his wrist. "Let me go!"

“I didn’t know this place allowed prostitutes in,” the man said, reaching up to touch his shirt.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Harry shouted, ripping his arm from his grip. "There is nothing going on between us. If there was, I wouldn't tell you anyway."

Harry immediately stormed out of the room. He couldn't believe how rude the man was.

It took him five minutes to find Louis. He looked deep in conversation with someone. Louis noticed him in a few seconds. When he did, he stopped the conversation and headed over to him,

"Harry, what's wrong?” Louis asked in concern.

"That man tried to touch me, Louis. He said I was a prostitute," Harry said with a shaky breath. "I knew I should have left earlier, this is not the right place for me. Take me home, Louis," he pleaded.

Louis stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay, let's go."

Harry sighed in relief when Louis placed a hand on his back. Together they walked through the crowd until the got to the main entrance. Louis quickly texted someone, who he assumed to be Zayn.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed the man smirking at his figure. Harry immediately turned to look away and focused on Louis' touch instead.

Louis whispered to Harry when Zayn had arrived and let him escort him to the car. Louis opened the door for him, waiting until he had fully sat down before closing it.

After a few seconds, Louis hurried around to the other side then took a seat inside the car. When they put on their seatbelts, Zayn finally set off from the hotel.

They stayed quiet as Harry sat quietly in his corner.

"Sorry about that," Louis said. He looked at him with a bit of concern when he saw Harry curl up into his seat.

"It wasn't your fault," he mumbled.

"I know. It still happened though."

Harry let out a loud breath through his nose before letting his eyes slip closed.

 

~~~

 

A light shake of his shoulders woke him up from his short slumber. His eyes flickered open while he stretched out his body. Harry furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Louis' hotel.

“Louis this isn’t my house. Take me home,” Harry said. His head whipped round to look at Louis with a frown.

"I know it isn't. I'd rather you be here for the night. So I know you're okay," he replied.

“You’re not getting anything from me,” Harry muttered, folding his arms in annoyance.

Louis huffed frustratedly. “I know that."

"I'd rather be at home."

"Just stay here for the night, please?” he asked.

Harry deliberated with himself for a few moments before slowly nodding. "Okay."

"Great," Louis sighed.

Harry let himself out of the car, not waiting for Louis to come out behind him. Eventually, when Louis caught up, the two headed for the elevator to Louis' floor.

When the doors opened, a bellboy stood there and smiled at the two of them. Harry got in first with Louis following behind him. An elderly couple came in just as the doors were about to close.

Harry leant against one of the walls with his arms folded while Louis stood with his hands clasped in front of his body. It was awkwardly quiet as the lift went up. After five floors, the other couple got out. It was just the two of them together and the bellboy.

When the elevator doors pinged open, Harry quickly stepped out and waited for Louis to show him the way. Louis had the same room as last time which made Harry feel slightly relieved.

As soon as he stepped through the doors, he got rid of his coat and headed for the bed. Harry soon became awash with fatigue. He just about had time to take off his shoes and shirt before collapsing under the covers. He didn't care that he still wore his trousers.

Immediately, he fell asleep not caring about whatever Louis was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Harry feels so insecure in front of all those people considering he strips every day?
> 
> Why do think Louis invited him anyway? 
> 
> Why do you think Louis didn't take him home both times Harry felt like going?
> 
> Anyway, surprise arrival in the next chapter. That'll be coming on Sunday at this rate, I've already spoiled Y'all.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goooooood Mooooorning (or afternoon or evening). I'm quite tired but I have come with another update.
> 
> I've actually been quite excited to post this one. There is a surprise appearance from someone in this chapter so...
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

Harry woke up with his face buried in a pillow and strands of hair all over the place. He huffed as he pushed his upper body off of the bed. His head turned to the window where the curtains were fully closed. 

A sigh escaped him when he tried to get up. Harry's body felt fatigued. It took him a bit of time to get out of bed. However, when he did, he headed for the bathroom.

He glanced at Louis who still lay peacefully asleep on the bed. He must have gone to bed a few minutes after him.

Harry gasped when he saw his figure in the mirror. He looked terrible.

Harry's hair looked frizzy and some dribble marks ran down the side of his face. He felt glad that Louis hadn't woken up yet. Harry didn't want him to see him like this.

"Goodness," he muttered before quickly rubbing his face with water. A few of the marks disappeared from his face. The water only helped make him look a little better.

Harry tied up his hair into a small bun.

He felt happier with how he looked. Just as he was about to reach for a spare toothbrush, there was a knock on the door. Harry froze when he looked at where the sound came from.

He didn't expect anyone to come at this time unless Louis called for someone. Harry looked down at his clothes and shrugged. He only had his trousers on. Hopefully, the person probably wouldn't mind.

Harry put the toothbrush down on the marble counter then headed for the door.

He peered through the peephole. It was difficult to see anything as the person had their back to the door. Harry let out a huff before opening the door.

When it opened, he frowned at the woman standing there. From what he could see, she wore a long black trench coat and some aviators were placed in her hair. A Gucci bag rested on her arm along with a pair of black flats on her feet.

"Hello?" he asked.

Harry's lips parted when the woman faced him. The look in her eyes made him frown. Her expression turned sour. Immediately, Harry felt a little self-conscious about his uncovered chest. He didn't like how she looked at him. The woman eyes ran up and down his body while her sharp look made him recoil into the door.

"Who are you?" she questioned. The woman folded her arms, glaring into his eyes.

"I'm Harry, a friend of Louis'," he replied. "And you are?"

"Eleanor. His wife," she answered with a raised eyebrow.

Harry froze as he stared at her face. He didn't know how to feel about this information. His eyes then drifted down to her protruding stomach. Finally, he understood everything. Harry knew why Louis kept on saying she wasn't able to come. She looked as though she was ready to pop. Eleanor was pregnant.

"Oh," Harry muttered. Instantly, he fixed his position. He lifted up his head then slightly expanded his chest.

"Is Louis here?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Yes, he's asleep."

Eleanor glanced behind him. Her eyebrow rose when she noticed Louis asleep on the bed. When she looked back at him, his eyes flickered down to the floor.

"Excuse me," Eleanor scoffed. She barged past him before heading towards Louis. She dragged her suitcase behind her, leaving it beside the bathroom door.

Harry watched while she approached the bed. The room was still dark from the closed curtains making Louis' body seem like a shadow.

He slowly closed the door behind him just as Eleanor shook Louis' shoulder.

"What, Harry," Louis murmured. Harry's breath hitched at his words.

"It's me, Louis," Eleanor replied. She folded her arms in frustration when he took too long.

"Huh?"

Louis lazily lifted his body from the bed before rolling over. Louis' eyes comically widened when he noticed Eleanor. If the situation weren't so serious, he would have laughed.

"What are you doing here?" he said, quickly sitting up on the bed.

"Oh hello Louis. Lovely to see you. I thought you would be pleased to see me," she bitterly said.

Harry didn't know what to do. Their conversation quietened so only the two of them could hear it. Eleanor stood with her arms folded while Louis had a constant frown on his face. Harry watched how they interacted. They didn't seem like a couple who got on with each other.

 Harry awkwardly stood back with his hands clasped behind him. He didn't want any attention brought to him.

"And who's that," Eleanor questioned. She pointed a manicured finger at him without looking at him. Louis' eyes flickered towards him. Harry quickly looked away when their eyes met.

"Harry. He's a friend."

He didn't know why but his heart panged when he called him a friend. Harry knew that they wouldn't get into a relationship especially with Louis having a wife.

"A friend? Then why is he half naked?"

Louis huffed. "We didn't do anything, Eleanor."

"That wasn't my question," she muttered, squinting her eyes in discontent.

"We attended an event together yesterday. I let him stay here for the night as he wasn't feeling too good," Louis explained. He tiredly ran a hand down his face when Eleanor rose an eyebrow at him.

"And you? What do you have to say for yourself?" Eleanor asked. Harry looked up in shock. He didn't expect her to even talk to him. She folded her arms, glaring at him as she waited for an answer. He was lost for words. "What are you? Thick? Say something?"

"Hey!" Louis called. "Don't speak to him like that."

"I can speak to him however I want," Eleanor said, turning back around to face Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes. "You can't just come in here without telling me then demand everything, Eleanor."

"Or what? If I never came, would you two be doing something instead?"

“Eleanor,” he huffed, running a hand down his face. “We'll talk about this later. I'll get you a room."

She frowned in disbelief. "Am I not staying with you?"

"No, you're not," Louis muttered. He climbed out of bed in just his boxers then walked away to the small kitchen area. Harry felt glad that he had clothes on. Otherwise, the situation would have looked way worse.

Harry just closed his eyes. He shouldn't have agreed to stay. He slowly walked forward to pick up his clothes. Harry could feel Eleanor's gaze on him. However, he didn't let it deter him. When he picked up the last of his clothes, he headed for the bathroom.

Once Harry was dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom. Eleanor sat by the dining table on her phone while Louis had a shirt draped over his body.

Only Louis turned to look at him when he came out. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry looked away.

"I'm gonna go home," Harry muttered. His eyes flickered to Eleanor who looked like she was furiously texting someone.

"Let me get you a cab home." Harry sighed. "Please?"

"Okay, Louis. I'll wait downstairs."

Louis looked as though he wanted to say something. Instead, he let Harry go.

"See you in a bit."

Harry nodded. His face contorted into a hint of sadness before he decided to leave without another word.

 

~~~

 

Harry stared at all the people who walked by in the lobby. It was early in the morning, most of the guests sat in the restaurant to have breakfast. He sat in the corner in a small waiting area. Harry sat alone on the expensive golden sofas.

He noticed the receptionist glance over at him every so often. Harry didn't care if anyone stared at him. He just wanted to go home.

It had been about ten minutes. Harry debated with himself about whether he should leave without telling him or stay put. Before he could, the ping of the elevator made him look up at who came out. It was Eleanor and Louis.

Louis wore a suit this time. He looked a little stressed. In Harry's opinion, he should have been more than stressed at this moment in time. 

He watched as the pair made their way to the reception. When their eyes met, Louis frowned.

Instead, Harry watched his hand touch her lower back. He sighed before taking his phone from his pocket. There was no need for him to get upset. It would show that he cared, which he didn't.

He sent a quick message to Sophie to remind her that he was alive.

After five minutes, a figure appeared in the corner of his eye. He could tell it was Louis from the shoes on his feet.

“So she’s pregnant,” Harry chuckled. His gaze stayed fixed on the white marble floor.

"Yeah," Louis muttered. Harry's grip on his phone tightened.

“I wouldn’t have done this if I knew a child was involved, Louis,” he said, finally looking up into Louis' eyes.

Louis looked down guiltily at the floor. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. You shouldn't have found out like this."

His jaw clenched. ”When would I have found out then?"

“It’s not my child,” he muttered with a sigh.

Harry looked at him slightly concerned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not my child. She’s been sleeping around way before I have. We haven’t had sex for a while yet she claims that it is mine.”

Harry stared at the glass table in front of him. He seemed to be having a debate with himself about what he said. "When did you find out?"

"What?"

"That she was cheating," he replied. He decided to focus on a small crack on his phone screen. He definitely thought that he wasn't in the right mindset to have this conversation.

"About a year ago."

A fake smile appeared on Harry's face as he shook his head. "Do you love her?"

"No," Louis muttered.

Harry glanced up at him. "Have you ever loved her?"

"No."

"Then why did you marry her?" Why marry someone you didn't love? Harry thought to himself.

“Like usual, I did it to please my parents Harry.”

Harry sat back in the seat and folded his arms over his chest. There was definitely something deeper with this issue. He didn't take him as someone who would have Daddy issues.

"Have you gotten with anyone before me?"

"No."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Yes," Louis said with a hint of a smile on his face.

Harry let out a huff when he tried to process everything Louis said to him. There was one question on his mind though.

"Why me?" Harry asked. He looked around the lobby and noticed that Eleanor had disappeared. She must have gone to her room.

"What do you mean?" Louis frowned in confusion.

"What are you trying to prove? What do you get out of this?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything," he said, shaking his head. "I enjoy being with you."

"Because the sex is good," Harry muttered.

Louis looked offended by his comment "No, not just because of that."

"Then why?"

"I told you that I like being with you," he replied, staring down at the floor.

Harry nodded. "So you're not trying to get back at your wife or anything?"

"If I cared then I would have done it to spite her."

A silence fell between the two of them.

“I think we should call this off,” Harry said. He stood up from his seat, not bothering to look at Louis. He folded his arms over his chest as he didn’t want to see Louis’ reaction.

“What?! Why?”

“You should look after your wife, not waste your time with me. Whether the child is yours or not it deserves someone to look after them.”

“Harry, I can’t just-”

“-Can I just go home please?” Harry interrupted. He didn’t want Louis to see the tears gathering in his eyes.

“Ha-”

“Please!”

“Okay,” Louis sighed.

“Thank you.”

 

~~~

 

When Harry stepped through his door, he finally burst into tears. He didn't realise how much leaving Louis would affect him. They hadn't even spent much time together, yet he already missed him.

A vibration came from his pocket which made him jump. Harry quickly fished for his phone. Sophie's number appeared on the screen. He sniffled as he wiped away the tears from his face.

"H-Hello?"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sophie asked. He could hear the concern in her voice.

"N-Nothing." Silence remained on the other end of the line. Harry was confused. "Sophie?"

"Cut the bullshit, Harry. Otherwise, I'm going to come to your house and force an answer out of you."

Harry gasped before staring down at his lap. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"So you know how you suggested I should have some fun," she hummed. "Well, I met a guy who I guess I messed around with a few times. I knew he had a wife. However, this morning she came to his h-hotel room. I was there with him. It was then I realised that she was p-pregnant."

"Oh," Sophie said, her voice rising in surprise.

"Yeah. I told him I didn't want to carry on anymore now that I know a child is involved," Harry said. He stared at his plain white wall ahead of him. Now that he said everything that happened out loud, he realised how silly he had been in the first place.

"Well, then why are you upset?" she asked.

Harry frowned to himself. He didn't really know why in all honesty.

Suddenly, it came to him.

"I think I like him, Soph," he whispered. "T-This is exactly why I shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place."

"What made you do it?"

Harry rested his head against the wall in thought, ”I don't know. There was something about Louis that made me want to go with him."

There was a hint of silence before Sophie spoke. "He came up to me when you were angry. I realised that it must have been his fault why you were upset for however many days it was. I think he likes you too, Harry. He looked guilty that he had caused your upset."

"What did he say?" Harry whispered.

"He just kept on asking me how you were. It sounds like he cares a lot about you. I know that it must have hurt to hear that he has a child along the way. Don't let it get to you though."

Harry sighed. "He told me the child wasn't his."

"What?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"The child isn't his. His wife had been cheating on him for a year. Apparently, it isn't his yet she claims it is."

"Well, that changes everything."

Harry frowned in confusion. "How?"

"I was going to tell you to move on and let him go. Now that I've heard this, you should go and talk to him."

"I did. I told Louis to look after the child whether it is his or not."

"How did he react?"

"I didn't really let him speak, to be honest," he muttered.

Sophie huffed through the phone. ”Go and talk to him."

He sighed. "I don't know Soph, it would look stupid if I went back to him."

"He won't care, Harry. Just talk to him."

"I don't know," Harry muttered.

"Okay, when you're ready."

"Yeah," he replied. Harry got up from his seat on the floor, making his way to the kitchen.

"You coming to work today?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

"It's okay. I'll tell Boss you're sick. Come in tomorrow though."

Harry smiled at Sophie's words. "Thanks, Soph."

"Great, just have some rest. Call me if you still need to talk."

"I will," he replied.

"Bye, Love," Sophie said.

"Bye, Soph," he answered before hanging up.

Harry let out a sigh. He placed his phone down on the counter. He didn't know if he could see Louis again as much as he wanted to. It pained Harry to let him go.

He glanced at his phone again. Louis' number caught his eyes which made his internal debate start again. Should he talk with him or not? It was too early for him to call.

Instead, he headed off for his bedroom. Harry felt tired by the day's events. He just wanted to rest before facing work again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> This is interesting.
> 
> What do you think Harry should do? Is he right?
> 
> Lol, Sophie amuses me.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, there are two more chapters after this and then this story is coming to a close.
> 
> Thanks for all those who have commented and gave kudos, I really appreciate it. Also, thank you for reading!
> 
> I had a six-hour art exam today so that was cool.

The first thing Harry did when he woke up the next morning was have a bath. He spent fifteen minutes soaking in water which he infused with a lavender bath bomb.

Harry lay still with his head against the porcelain tub. He stared at the ceiling while he bathed. Nothing had changed for the past ten minutes. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes. Harry didn't know why he woke up feeling down. However, it had been with him for most of the morning.

After a few minutes, Harry slowly sunk his head underneath the water. The sound around him became quiet. All he could hear was the swirling of the water. It took him almost a minute to finally bring his head back up. Harry almost couldn’t breathe. However, he didn’t care. He lifted his head then gasped once he was able to breathe. His lungs welcomed the fresh air into his body.

Harry coughed and spluttered for a little, slowly blinking his eyes open. His hair draped loosely over his shoulders. Water ran down over his face and over his eyes. He stared at the lavender water before regaining his breath.

Harry sighed, pulling the plug for the bathtub. He let the water drain out around him, watching as the purple water slid down the drain.

The water had fully drained yet Harry still remained in the tub. He clutched his knees to his chest, staring at the drain. His body had gone cold from being exposed to the air. Throughout the whole night, Harry had been thinking about whether he should call or not. He didn't like how it had consumed him.

Harry only got up when he realised he had to go to work. He slowly stepped out of the tub then reached for his towel alongside him. Harry wrapped it around him, not caring about his dripping wet hair.

When he went to his bedroom, he stared at the clothes he laid out on his bed. Harry didn’t know if he could go to work. However, he had to. It took him thirty minutes to get dressed and leave the house. He didn’t eat anything nor did he want to.

When he got into work, a few dancers said hello to him. Harry mumbled something back to them before heading to the dressing room.

Sophie still sat in her clothes beside her vanity table. She looked up at him then her expression slowly turned into a frown.

“Hey Haz, you alright?”

“I think so. I’m just tired. I’ll feel better later.”

Sophie sympathetically smiled at him. “Sorry to hear that, hope you’re okay.”

“I will be.”

Ten minutes later, they heard the music in the club begin. It was almost opening time anyway. Harry would be dancing and giving private shows every so often until midnight. From then on, he would be working at the bar.

Harry had changed into his outfit. He only had to add a few more finishing touches to his face.

When he was done, he stared at his face in the mirror. He felt a little better with his makeup done, he just needed to get into character.

 

~~~

 

Luckily, the first few hours had gone well. The crowd seemed to enjoy Harry's dancing. It helped him relax into it more.

It was his turn on the bar now. He just decided to be his usual flirty self. Again, it helped to take his mind off of everything that had happened. Harry could enjoy himself now.

Things changed when it got to an hour of him serving. Harry thought his mind played a trick on him when he noticed a pair of familiar blue eyes. He decided not to think about it. Instead, he handed a man his drink with a wink.

When he turned back to face the counter, Louis sat on one of the barstools. He had a sheepish look on his face, making Harry freeze.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis said.

“What are you doing here?” Harry muttered, picking up a glass under the counter. He didn’t look at him. He didn’t know if he could without breaking.

“I needed to talk to you.”

Harry sighed. “You can just call me.”

“I can’t call you with Eleanor around. I didn’t think you would answer anyway,” Louis muttered.

“Okay,” he nodded. “Well, what is it?”

“I want to apologise for not telling you anything earlier.”

“It’s fine, Louis. You've already apologised,” he smiled. Harry focused on the glass in his hand.

“I know. I just needed to make sure you understood.”

“I do. You must be going soon then?”

“Well, yes.”

“Okay then,” Harry said. “I won’t be seeing you for a while.”

“No,” Louis replied. They stayed in silence with only the loud music in the background. “Harry, I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

Harry looked up at him in concern. “You have too, Louis.”

“I can’t…I can’t do that, Harry. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Harry huffed. The way Louis looked at him made him want to carry on. He didn't know if he could let him in.

He was not going to destroy a family. Another customer hailed him. Harry hurried over to serve them. It gave him a little time to think while he made their drink.

When he came back, Louis sat with his hands clasped together and a frown on his face.

“I can’t just destroy your family like this by coming back into your life,” Harry sighed.

“She already destroyed it the moment she slept with someone else,” Louis muttered.

“You’re married, Louis, we’re not. You need to get that in your head.”

Harry frowned when Louis looked down at the counter. “We’re getting a divorce. She wants to take a lot of my money. However, I can keep the house. If she wants to then fine, I guess she’s moving on with her new lover.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Harry sighed, looking away at the crowd behind Louis.

“I don’t know,” Louis muttered. “Not many others will listen.”

Harry stared down at his hand. He didn’t know what to say. “Sorry to hear that.”

After some silence, he spoke again. “So, what are you going to do?” He asked.

“I guess I’ll give her what she wants with some negotiation of course.”

“What about the child?”

Louis sighed. “She wants the baby which I’ll give to her. I would like to see the baby sometimes as well.”

“Okay,” Harry replied. It was a lot of information to process.

“Can I still at least see you? Even if we were just friends,” Louis questioned with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

Harry frowned as he thought to himself. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe being friends was the best option for them.

“Okay. friends.”

A slight smile appeared on his face at his words. “Great.”

“I guess I’ll see you around,” Harry replied.

“Sure,” Louis nodded. “Bye, Harry.”

“Bye, I hope everything works out.”

“As do I.”

 

~~~

On his break, Harry headed for the dressing room. Not many dancers were in there. He glanced around and noticed Sophie leaning against the vanity table.

Her head lifted from her phone when she heard the door open. Sophie smiled when Harry walked over to her. However, she frowned when she realised that Harry didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong Haz?" she asked.

"Louis came today," Harry muttered. Sophie looked at him in surprise when she heard him speak.

"Oh? What did he say?"

The two sat on one of the red velvet sofas in the room. Harry huffed as he crossed his legs. He rested his elbow against the backrest, sighing to himself as he thought of what to say.

"He's divorcing his wife," he replied.

Sophie slowly nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Okay...And where does that leave you?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Will you still see each other again?"

"Yeah. We're going to stay as friends."

"Are you okay with that?" Sophie asked.

It took him a while to think about his answer. "I am," Harry nodded.

"Harry," she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry knew she could see right through him.

"I am! I think it's best anyway. He's going back to California. I don't know when I will next see him."

Harry stared down at his lap. Sophie didn't say anything while they sat. She was waiting for Harry to admit to her how he felt.

"What if you never saw him again Haz?" Sophie asked.

Harry's breath hitched when she spoke. He didn't know how he would feel if he never saw him again. "I-I don't know. I guess I would miss him. I think I would get over it anyway," he replied.

"Okay, if you say so Haz," Sophie said. She stood up from her seat, heading for her vanity table. Sophie rummaged around for something in her drawers. Harry stared at her while she moved. Sophie picked out a large white box from her drawer.

When she came back, she handed the box over to him.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"It's a gift."

"From you?"

"No," Sophie started. "It's from Louis."

Harry's lips parted. His hands tightly gripped the box. He didn't know why but he was scared to open it. The Cartier logo on the front made him realise that it must have been a piece of jewellery. His hands delicately pulled at the ribbon over the top of it.

When he opened the box, he let out a gasp at what was inside. A simple gold chain necklace with a small diamond in the centre lay on a black velvet case. Harry stared at it in shock. It looked so beautiful. Why would Louis get this for him?

"I-I don't get it. Why would he give this to me?" Harry asked, looking up at Sophie with watery eyes.

"I don't know Haz. Maybe, Louis wants to prove something to you?" she said with a shrug.

Harry gently fingered the necklace with his hand. His mind went crazy with the number of thoughts in his head. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a white piece of paper coming from behind the case. Harry frowned as he pulled it out, staring at the unfamiliar writing. Louis' name lay in cursive at the bottom of the note. It made his chest tighten at the thought of reading it.

Harry's eyes skimmed over the words on the paper.

 

_Dear Harry,_

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_Louis x_

 

It was simple but effective.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt tears come to the edge of his eyes. He felt tired. Harry just wanted to go home and sleep so he could forget his problems.

Even though the note was short, it still made him think of what they had gone through.

"I'm going to miss him, Soph," he sighed. "It's better if he goes anyway."

"Neither of you are happy because of this," Sophie started with a sigh. "Yes, being friends is a compromise. However, both of you still want each other. Even as friends, it will be hard for you to ignore that."

"It'll be fine, Soph. I'm sure of it."

The more he tried to reassure himself, the worse it seemed to get. Maybe it was better that they didn't see each other. At least that's what he believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were in Harry's situation, what would you have done?
> 
> Why do you think Louis gave him a gift?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Hope you're okay!
> 
> Here's another update. The last chapter will be coming this Sunday. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> In the meantime, you can check out my other stories. I am also on Wattpad for those who use that platform with the same username.

Around two months had passed. It seemed as though Harry and Louis had almost gone back to how they had been. Apart from the fact that they had a more platonic relationship. 

Every so often elements of their previous times would show. Harry found it hard to keep their relationship as just friends. It was worse when Louis came over for a business trip again. He never asked for a dance. In fact, he rarely visited the club. However, Harry always teased him into wanting to do it.

Louis barely mentioned the divorce. However, he did tell him that they had settled on something that would work. Surprisingly, Eleanor was more lenient than he thought he would be.

It seemed that one day Harry had gotten to him when he sent him a picture of him getting ready to dance. The black lingerie he wore clung to his skin along with the black garters. He posed with a finger against his lips along with his hips cocked to the side.

Harry got Sophie to take the photo. He didn't know why he did it. However, it made him smile when he saw Louis' reply.

When Harry came to his last private dance, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed Louis sitting in the chair. He didn't know he would be in Chicago. Usually, there would be a message from Louis saying he was in the area.

“Hello,” Harry smirked. “Didn’t expect you here.”

“You not glad to see me?”

“Of course, always good to see a friend,” he replied.

He let Harry dance without saying a word. The music was the only thing that played in the background. As much as he hated to admit it, there was still a little hesitancy between the two of them. In all honesty, he didn't know why Louis came. This isn't something friends do. Right?

About ten minutes into it, Louis finally spoke.

“I was wondering if we could become exclusive.”

Harry almost stopped moving in Louis’ lap. He raised an eyebrow, glancing at him through the corner of his eye. He didn’t expect him to say anything like this so soon. However, the thought did make his heart race. “Exclusive as in…”

“No not like that. I don’t know like," Louis looked away. "…dates and stuff.”

A smile covered his face when he looked at Louis. Harry quickly flipped around so he was in a deep plie in front of his legs. He stared up at him with a smirk on his face before laying his arm across his knees. Harry rested his chin on his arm. Louis raised an eyebrow when he looked at him. “Oh?”

Louis glanced down at Harry with a hint of a smile. “If you wanted to.”

“What does the ‘dates and stuff’ entail?”

“Whatever you want,” he replied.

“It would be nice to take this a bit further,” Harry replied. He slowly stood up from his position, beginning to walk around Louis’ seated body.

“When would this start?”

“Whenever you want.”

Harry grinned. “Okay, we’ll see.” His eyes glanced up at the clock. His time was up. Harry began to walk towards the door he came from. “I’ll answer soon.”

“When?”

“You can call me,” he smiled, glancing back at him. After that, he left the room with a wink sent in Louis’ direction.

 

~~~

 

Two weeks later, Louis arranged for them to have a date. It was at a relatively posh restaurant. Considering where Louis had taken him before this place seemed more toned down.

The two walked with linked arms into the restaurant. Harry glanced at the lights that lined the wall. They looked like vintage lights. However, they had been mixed with a modern shade. The room had a warm atmosphere created by the darker mahogany walls. The waiters all wore formal clothes. It was something he definitely wasn’t used to. Harry felt like he could handle it this time.

“You been here before?” he asked. The restaurant didn't look too busy. A few couples sat spread throughout the floor along with an occasional group.

“Yes, for a business meeting once. I’ve wanted to take someone here for a reason other than business,” Louis replied. Harry smiled at his words before following him to a table they were escorted to.

Louis pushed his chair in once he sat down. He took his own seat opposite him. He wore minimal makeup, a little bit of mascara along with a bit of lip gloss. Harry thanked the waiter which gave him a menu before glancing at the different foods. There wasn’t even a price list so he knew it must be expensive.

“What would you like?” Louis asked after a few minutes.

“I quite like the sound of the salmon,” Harry said.

“Interesting, I haven’t had that yet. I was thinking of having the lamb.”

“Sounds just as nice,” he smiled.

They ordered their food along with an expensive bottle of champagne. When the bottle came, Harry joked about trying to get him drunk.

He took one sip of the champagne while glancing over at Louis. “Tastes delicious.”

“I would hope so.”

Harry continued to make suggestive comments about the night right until the food came. He wanted to see what would make Louis squirm.

They were interrupted by their waiter around twenty minutes later. His eyes widened slightly when his plate of food came. It looked beautiful.

“Wow,” he muttered. “This looks wonderful.”

“They never disappoint here,” Louis added.

Harry happily tucked into his salmon with some potatoes and vegetables arranged in an artisan way.

When he took in his first bite, he almost moaned in delight. It tasted divine.

The two enjoyed their plates of food while exchanging a few questions.

“You’re acting as if we’ve never met before?” Harry asked midway into their conversation.

“Oh no, I think it’s best if we start on a clean slate.”

Harry smiled. He understood where he was coming from. A lot had happened between the two of them. Maybe it was best if they started again. “Sure. I’m Harry,” he said, reaching across to shake his hand.

“Hello, Harry, I’m Louis.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Harry smiled when Louis shook his hand. “Come on, let’s get to know each other then.”

Harry leant his elbows against the table, resting his chin on his knuckles.

As specified, they pretended as though this was their first meeting.

The dessert menu was handed to them a few minutes later. Instead, they ordered some petit fours to share. Louis watched how Harry sensually ate some of the cakes. Harry simply chuckled when Louis shook his head at his antics.

By the end of the date, they had both relaxed massively since the start. The alcohol may have helped. Louis chuckled at some of Harry’s jokes while Harry listened to the stories he told.

Harry didn’t even get the chance to look at the bill. Louis simply kept it to himself, paying for it straight after.

The two left the restaurant with smiles on their faces. They approached Louis car where Zayn was sat in the driver’s seat. He smirked when Louis opened the door for him. Once he had gotten inside, Louis climbed in after.

“Where are we going, Sir?” Zayn asked.

“To Harry’s house please,” he replied with a nod.

“Of course.”

They drove off into the night. The Chicago lights shone down on them as they moved through the streets. The sky was beautiful with its clear black colour. The moon shone brightly against the darkness.

Both of them couldn’t keep their smiles off of each others’ faces. Harry felt glad that Louis had asked him. The two months had been difficult for Harry. He thought that he would have been able to get over him. However, it only seemed to get worse as time went on.

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” Louis asked, turning his head to look at him.

“Yes, I did thank you,” Harry smiled.

The two stared at each other for a little longer before turning their heads back to look out the window.

When they got to his house, he sighed. He didn’t want the day to end.

“Would you like to come up?” Harry shyly asked. “You could always stay for a bit longer.”

Louis looked at him with a smile. “Sure, I would like that.”

Harry grinned before opening the car door. A few seconds later, Louis came out of the car behind him. The two ran up the steps to the front door while Louis kept a hand on Harry’s lower back. Harry quickly unlocked the door, taking Louis inside by the hand. They headed up a few flights of stairs before they arrived at Harry's door.

As he fished for his keys, Louis snaked a hand around Harry’s waist. He began to press kisses to his neck. Harry smirked at his movements. It almost slowed him down. However, he wasn't going to let Louis get through to him.

“I’m not going to give myself up that easily, Mr Tomlinson,” Harry grinned. The door unlocked just as he spoke.

“I know,” Louis said, smiling over his neck. “I wasn’t expecting you too.”

 

~~~

 

Ten minutes later, they found themselves in Harry’s bedroom. He didn't mean to let it get to this point. However, he couldn't resist Louis.

Harry lay under Louis while he pounded into him. His arms wrapped around Louis’ back while his legs loosely held onto Louis’ waist.

He moaned loudly as Louis continued to make him feel amazing. One of his hands reached for the covers beneath him. The pleasure that coursed through his body made him squeeze his eyes closed. Harry tightly gripped on the covers when Louis hit his prostate. Louis sucked a mark onto Harry’s neck alongside the other few he had left already.

“Fuck,” he gasped.

Louis perfectly hit every thrust into him with precision. Harry’s head rolled back, exposing his neck even more to Louis. Harry felt so close to wanting to let go. However, he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Thin layers of sweat developed on their bodies. It looked as though they glowed under the dim lighting.

Harry cried out just when Louis hit one more thrust which made him cum. His body convulsed from the pleasure. He felt himself become sensitive when Louis continued to thrust into him.

Louis’ hips halted once he came. He moaned, letting his hips still as he released into the condom. Louis buried his head into Harry's neck and smiled into his skin.

The two lay panting into the other’s skin while they tried to calm down. Harry slowly brought his legs down from his waist.

“You feel so good,” Louis muttered.

Harry breathlessly chuckled at his words. "Thank you. Don't think this is going to happen again," he smirked.

Louis threw his head back in a laugh. When he finished, he stared into Louis blue eyes. He wanted to kiss him so badly.

It was only once Louis began to lean in closer to him that their lips touched. They shared one of their first kisses together. Harry took his time with the kiss, savouring every moment of it. It made his heart flutter.

Harry winced when Louis slowly pulled out of him. It meant that they broke their kiss.

“Thank you for today,” Harry whispered against his lips.

“No problem. It was nice spending time with you."

Once they cleaned themselves off, they lay back against Harry's bed with smiles on their faces. They snuggled under the covers with Louis' arm wrapped around his waist. Harry loved it when he was the little spoon.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep, their dreams filled with the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...They're cute or whatever...
> 
> Y'all know that this was always going to be endgame Larry.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies, so sorry for the late update but I have so many things going on with my life at the moment that I am really stressed. 
> 
> I just wanted to post this for you guys. Hope you enjoy the last chapter :(

A few days later, Harry woke up in Louis’ hotel room. He glanced beside him, realising that Louis wasn’t in bed with him. Harry ran his hand over the sheets before sitting up. Harry looked around in confusion when he didn't immediately notice him. Usually, Louis laid in bed or sat on a chair by the dining table.

A cold draft ran over Harry’s body which made him frown. Harry looked at where the wind came from. The sliding doors that lead to a balcony were open. Louis sat on one of the deckchairs. However, Harry couldn’t see what he was doing. He only noticed the back of his head. There was a glass of whiskey that Louis had beside him which rested on a small table.

Harry smiled to himself. How could he be drinking that early in the morning?

However, it made him happy to know that he could wake up next to Louis.

Harry slowly swung his legs out from underneath the covers, heading to the bathroom to get ready. Harry didn't care that he had no clothes on.

When he entered the bathroom, he approached a wooden pair of doors. A white silk bathrobe lay in one of the cabinets. The logo of the hotel was embroidered in gold cursive along the breast pocket of the gown. When he put it on, he smiled at the feel of the fabric against his skin. He looked in the mirror then tied his hair up in a man bun.

Harry washed his face with some cream and water before drying his face.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Harry noticed Louis still sitting outside on the balcony.

Instead, he headed for the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water.

Harry paused just before he walked towards the balcony. It was a warm morning with a light gust of wind every so often. Louis glanced at him when he got to the glass window. Harry noticed the pair of aviators on his face. Louis smiled at him just as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth.

"Morning," he said.

“Hiya,” Harry spoke. He reached over to grab Louis’ cigarette before sitting on the deckchair.

Louis looked at him with a raised eyebrow when Harry took a puff from his cigarette.

"Thought you didn't smoke," Louis said with a smirk.

"I don't," Harry shrugged back, blowing the smoke out into the air ahead of him. He watched as the smoke dissipated into nothing.

Harry relaxed back into the deckchair, closing his eyes as the sun beat down on his face. He took one last puff before handing it back to Louis.

Harry lay back with a smile on his face, taking in the sun. The two sat in silence while they enjoyed the lovely sunny day. Although it was warm, the sun wasn't burning their skin.

Harry took a sip of his water and glanced at the tall glass building around him.

Chicago looked beautiful during the daytime. The glass buildings glistened when the sun hit the shiny surface. They had a lovely view of the Navy Pier by Lake Michigan.

Just as he lifted up his glass again, Louis interrupted his thoughts.

“I would like for you to be my boyfriend,” Louis spoke. He stared at the city before them while he took a puff on the cigarette. Harry froze with his glass against his lips. His head turned to look at Louis who avoided his gaze.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Louis hummed. “Sounds like a nice title.”

Harry got up from his deckchair, leisurely walking over to Louis. He slowly sat down on Louis' lap and gently took off his aviators. He placed them beside his empty glass of whiskey. Louis looked up into Harry's eyes and let him wrap his arms around his neck. His hands slowly ran over Harry's legs until they arrived at his hips.

“Do you have an answer for me?” he muttered.

Harry tilted his head to the side, looking at him with a glint in his eyes.

“I do. However, I have a question,” Harry whispered in reply.

“Go on?”

“Will you be constantly travelling between LA and Chicago?”

Louis smiled, his eyes searching over Harry's face. “I was thinking about staying in Chicago actually as I have a lot of business trips here. I asked my superiors if they could consider moving me up here. So far they seem happy with it. The office over here is looking for a permanent manager. Thought I would go for it.”

“Oh, that’s great. So you’ll be staying up here more then?” Louis hummed.

"Yeah," he replied, letting his gaze fall to Harry's lips.

"That's good then."

Harry smirked before leaning forward to kiss him. His mouth tasted of a mix of cigarettes and whiskey. The taste didn't deter him from licking into Louis' mouth. Both of them moaned while they continued to kiss lazily.

Just as they pulled apart, Louis glanced down at Harry's neck. He noticed the diamond necklace on his neck.

"This looks beautiful on you," he whispered. Louis raised a hand up, gently fingering the gold chain.

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "Whoever got it for me has good taste."

Louis chuckled to himself and let his head fall back against the deckchair.

"I'm gonna have a shower," he said, getting up from his position in his lap.

"Okay," Louis smiled, letting him go.

Harry sighed when he stepped into the cooler room. He chucked the dressing gown onto the bed, hurrying into the bathroom straight after.

He grabbed a towel, bringing some of the soap provided.

When he turned on the shower, the warm water cascaded down his body. Harry washed with the fragrant hotel soap.

Five minutes in, he heard the shower door open. Harry almost squealed when he saw Louis come in. He stared at his naked body in shock before relaxing.

"Why did you come in here?" Harry giggled.

"Because you didn't give me an answer," Louis replied with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You should know what my answer is."

"I would like to hear you say it," he whispered. Louis snaked an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to his naked body.

"It is a yes."

"Good," Louis replied. He ducked his head into the crevice of Harry's neck and began to suck some marks onto his skin.

"You know I have to go to work, right?" Harry said with a smirk. However, he tilted his head back to let him have more access.

"I know."

"You don't care do you," he deadpanned.

"Nope. You didn't seem to care yesterday."

Harry gasped before hitting Louis' shoulder.

For the rest of Harry's shower, Louis either kissed his skin or helped him wash. It would have been much quicker if he wasn't there. This didn't stop him from enjoying the moment though.

The two stepped out of the bathroom with towels wrapped around their lower halves.

A buzz came from Louis' phone. Harry paid no attention as he looked at his phone.

Louis had been silent for a few minutes. The room seemed to have become tense within the time. Harry frowned before turning to look at him.

He looked a little confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"She's gone into labour," Louis muttered.

Harry paused. He knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Don't you wish you were there?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," he frowned. Louis stared at the text on the phone. Harry wasn't sure what type of emotion he was feeling.

"You can go if you want."

Louis glanced up at him. "If I go there, my parents will want to see the baby as well."

"What's wrong with that?"

"They don't even know about us Harry or what's happened with Eleanor. At least I think they don't know. Eleanor could have told them by now."

Harry frowned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Do you not want to tell them?"

"I do," Louis replied. "Now just doesn't feel like the right time."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I think you should go."

Louis sighed, looking down at his phone. It took him a while to give an answer. "Okay. I don't know how long I'll be?"

"Take as long as you need."

Louis closed his eyes before walking over to take a seat beside Harry.

"Thank you for understanding," he muttered.

"It's okay, it's your life to live. I can't stop you from seeing the baby."

Harry smiled, reaching over to grab his hand. Louis turned to look at Harry with a strange look in his eye. The two stayed quiet while they looked at each other. After a few seconds, Harry leant forward to kiss him. He kept it chaste and pulled away after a few seconds.

"I better start packing then," Louis muttered against his lips.

"Let me help you," he replied before jumping off the bed.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Louis caught his flight to Los Angeles. Harry didn't know what to expect over the next few days.

He just continued to go to work, texting Louis in his breaks. Sophie slapped him on the shoulder when Harry told her that they were dating. However, she gave him a long hug after.

It was on his second day of being there that Harry received a text. The baby had been born.

It was a boy.

Eleanor and her partner, Maximillian, decided to call him Mason.

Throughout the time that he had gone, Harry had seen two pictures of the baby. One with Louis holding him and another without. He had to admit the baby looked cute. He had brown eyes along with tufts of brown hair on his head. He could definitely see Eleanor in him.

A week later, Louis told him he would be back within the next few days. Harry could tell Louis wasn't too happy about having to confront his parents.He could hear it in Louis' voice whenever he talked about it. The last thing he wanted was for Louis to be unhappy.

On the day of Louis' expected return, Harry stood at the arrival gate. He stood nervously in O'Hare International Airport. Every so often, he would bite his lips as he looked around at all the other people who walked through the gates.

Harry didn't know why he felt nervous. It was only Louis.

He had been there for half an hour already. Harry wanted to get there early just in case his plane came.

Just as a haul of people came through the gates, he spotted Louis come from behind a small group. Harry lit up in delight when he came towards him. A smile came upon Louis' face as he noticed Harry. Louis definitely looked a little tired. The smile didn't reach his eyes as usual.

Harry gave him a big hug as soon as he got to him. He took his smell in, already happy that he could feel him again. He smiled when he felt Louis' arms around his body. Harry pecked his cheek before stepping away from his hold.

"Hey. You okay?" Harry asked.

Louis slowly nodded. "I think so."

"How was it?"

Harry watched Louis' expression change on his face. "My parents know that we're getting a divorce. I don't know how they feel though. They didn't give much away in terms of emotion."

Harry nodded, thinking over what he said. "How about Mason?"

A small smile overtook his face. "He's alright. I didn't see him much. However, I think he is in good hands. He looks a lot like Eleanor."

Harry had to agree.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry smiled before reaching a hand up to rest on his shoulder. "Then that's all that matters."

Louis smiled back at him before kissing Harry on the lips. It almost made him weak at the knees when he kissed him. "How about you? You have a good time without me?"

The two started walking towards the exit while he talked. "I had work as usual. It's not the same without you stalking me at work." Louis' mouth dropped open. "Oh come on," Harry giggled, giving him a nudge on the shoulder. "You were such a stalker back then. If I didn't find it cute, you and your mysteriousness, then I would have called security."

"I can't believe you called me a stalker!" Louis squawked.

"You kinda were. As I said, I liked it," Harry chuckled. Louis huffed while shaking his head. "I guess I did miss seeing your face while you were away." Louis scoffed when Harry pinched his cheek. "You can't tell me you didn't miss me too?"

"Yes, I did," Louis said with a raised eyebrow.

"Great! Now we can have celebratory sex," Harry grinned, throwing his hands up in delight.

"Harry!" Louis almost screeched. It made Harry loudly laugh at Louis' expression. He didn't care that a few passersby looked at him weirdly. He continued to cackle as he doubled over and clutched his stomach.

Harry loved how comfortable they had become around each other. Even with everything that had gone on, Harry hoped that things would only get better. Whatever the future had in store for them, he couldn't wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> I quite liked writing this. Had a different vibe to my usual stories. Of course, I don't condone cheating. Stay loyal Y'all.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	10. End Note

I'm just gonna recommend all of my books just for some sly promo.

  * ['Gone With The Wind' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047185/chapters/37462427)



With Harry as Catwoman and Louis as himself. This is an unexpected love story between two people on different sides of life.

(I was inspired by Harry's interview with Nick Grimshaw in 2017. This is really overdue.)

  * ['I'll Be Holding On Until You Come Back Home'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769243/chapters/34155813)



Everything seems to be going well for Harry and Louis with their daughter Skylar but one letter changes everything.

  * ['100 Things I Love About You'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27069906)



Louis sets Harry a challenge, and Harry tells Louis just how much he loves him.

  * [No Place Like Prom (One Shot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609067)



Harry tries to bring himself to ask Louis to Prom. Only with some help from his friends and mum does he decide to do it.

  * [Bonnie and Clyde (Alternate Version)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11006298/chapters/24519912)



Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.

  * [Bittersweet Tragedy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8434831/chapters/19324390)



After Harry finds out that he is pregnant, how will The Joker react to the news?

  * [Bonnie and Clyde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057823/chapters/20604556)



Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.

  * ['They Just Don't Know You'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8081929/chapters/18519223) which is the first story of this series. 



'The Joker, a.k.a Louis, and Harley Quinn, a.k.a Harry, the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime. They were well-known names throughout Gotham City, either feared, hated or admired by others. They ruled a fair part of the city. Whether people noticed or not, they caused a lot of havoc in the city. People had always tried to get out of trouble with them and would instantly regret getting on their bad side. They were both psychopaths that fell in love with each other, maybe it was one-sided, but no one dared say anything. But this is a tale about how Harley fell for the infamous Joker. Whatever it was that made him fall for the deranged man, is what you will find out.'

  * ['Money Makes The World Go Round'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6934297/chapters/15817057) 



Louise and her gang are trying to rob a bank. Their new recruitment, Harriet, is something more than she expected or Louise doesn't realise that she's the one for her. Maybe it's her shyness or the way she seems to be a bit flustered around her.

  * ['Let It Snow' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866447)



A winter!Larry one shot.

  * ['Shakespeare's Love Story'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5447918/chapters/12592244) 



Where Harry is a university student studying in Photography. One day he meets the love of his life on his usual visit to the park or where Louis is a Drama student with a really nosey family.

  * ['You Can Call Me Queenbee'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4977031/chapters/11430688) 



Louis Tomlinson is the Princess of England. His parents, the King and the Queen want him to find a husband but he hasn't found the right person. Will the next Prince suffice?

Well, this was so much fun to write y'all. I really enjoyed it and I hope you did too. Your comments were so fun to read as well. I love all you guys.

I plan to write one more book and that will be the last of my larry writing. As I've gotten older, I am starting to prioritise certain things and this isn't one of them. While it has been fun to write, I have other things to focus on. It has definitely been fun while it lasted. I may post a book of small one-shots from books I have written but not posted because I thought they were trash. Or just stories that I wanted to write but couldn't turn it into a plot tbh.

I hope you all enjoyed the ride that was 'Chicago Lights'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already liking it.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


End file.
